


The First Snowfall Of A Frostless Mind

by G33kinthepink



Series: The First Snowfall Of A Frostless Mind [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's stripped of his memory and powers and sent to Midgard to see if he can change his ways as Thor once did. Thor tries to find him along with the Avengers, but finds he has a different attraction to this new Loki then the one he shared on Asgard. But has Loki really lost all his memories? Will Thor help him return to Asgard? Contains Loki x Steve  friendship LokixThor Yaoi Slash Thorki stuff. Don't like,don't read. Rated T for language,violence and sexual subjects. Also contains mention of Suicidal thoughts and attempt.</p><p>Also I own nothing,Marvel owns all the cool ideas.<br/>Please note this story was originally written shortly after the first Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The First Snow Fall of a Frostless Mind**

**Chapter 1**

**OoooOoo**

"You can not do this father," Thor roared, his voice cracking at the emotion that poured through.

 "I can and I have," Odin spat back, riled by both the strain of the transpiring events and his son's defiance. "Do not question me Thor."

 "But to send him down there," Thor's eyes drifted, incredulous at the implications of what he was thinking. "With no knowledge of who he is...who he was. And with none of his magic to protect him. He will Die father."

 "What would you have me do," Odin sank heavily onto the throne, his age and weariness showing clearly in the lines etched into his face. "Lock him up in Asgard's dungeons for all eternity?"

"No...I..." Thor was at a loss for both words and a suitable alternative.

 With a sigh Odin reached forward and took his eldest sons face in his hands, catching his eyes and trying to still some of the panic there. "Your brother is of Asgard. He is strong. He will survive as you ..."

"But he doesn't know.." Thor attempted, but was stilled as Odin raised the finger on his free hand to silence him.

 "And," He continued calmly. " at which time I deem that he has finally discarded the wickedness sitting in his heart, I will return him and his memories. Until then, I have made... _arrangements_ that will assure he will be looked after. What he does with these arrangements is entirely up to him."

  Thor pulled away roughly and rose, turning to storm out of the throne room. "I have to find him. I will not allow him to be just tossed aside like some unwanted relic."

 "I will not stop you from going," Odin said heavily. "Your brotherly bond is stronger than any barrier in all nine realms. However, I can warn you this. You can not tell him who he is or of Asgard. Or..." He added as Thor paused to speak back. "That you are his brother. He will be a stranger to you Thor. Do not expect anything more."

"Stranger or no," Thor returned, now raising a finger of his own as he swore. "I will find him. I will..."

At a loss for the proper words and full of emotion,Thor simply turned on his heels again and stormed out of the doors.

 

**OoooOOoo**

 

  The tall pale man opened his eyes wide as pain seared through his left cheek and temple, just below and above his eye. He stared down at the cool tile below his hands where he knelt and watched in distant fascination as crimson drops fell and spattered the pearl floor. Somewhere in his mind he dimly registered that it was his blood that was falling, but he could not act on it in any way. Only watch it unfold before him.

He wondered briefly how long he had been here. And even more briefly where here was. But his mind would not hold onto such thoughts. The only thing that seemed to matter was the bright red drops spilling forth to shatter below him.

'So red...it's too red.' His last thoughts before blackness washed away the red.

 

**OoooOOoo**

 

 "Come to read me more stories, Father," The pale man grinned widely as Father Duffy entered the hospital like room and seated himself beside the bed.

  Father Duffy was a short balding man whose sole role at the sanitarium was to spread the word and love of God to all those inside the walls there in hopes that none would ever feel forgotten. To give them hope where sometimes there seemed to be none. East Side Sanatorium was not a pleasant place to be in any sense of the term. It's cold gray concrete walls and floors where only briefly broken up by the sparse rooms that more resembled a prison than a place of healing.

  But Father Duffy had once found himself in nearly the same position the tall pale man before him now sat. When his love of the bottle had turned his thoughts against himself and his God. So he now viewed his time amongst the patients here as his own form of absolution.

  And he liked the pale man. He was kind, but held a mischievous spark in those green eyes. Plus, he was obviously from a decent background, as his speech and words hinted to a higher class of education. And even though he pitied him, he did not wish for the man before him to sink into pitying himself. For the Pale man's amnesia was total, he knew not his name nor where he came from. His past before he was brought here a month ago was a complete wash. Father had often thought briefly that perhaps it was for the best. Any life the was enough to drive a grown man to try to eat the bullet out of his own handgun, was perhaps better left forgotten.

 "They are not stories," Father Duffy replied with a sigh, knowing by the all too wide grin on the other man's face that he was just goading him on. "They are historical documents. The Bible is not some fairy tale...it is your past."

 "Oh I doubt that," The pale man returned with a chuckle. He liked to tease Father Duffy to try to get some rise out of the calm man. And he liked his visits. It was the one constant in his life right now. But even though he couldn't remember his past, he highly doubted he was of any devout faith. It was just too far fetched of a concept to even wrap his empty mind around. "But do go on. Pray tell, what is our historical document of the day."

 "Today we learn the gospel of Luke," Father Duffy began gladly. It was after all one of his favorite gospels. He didn't miss though the smile dropping quickly from the Pale man's face as he stared at him wide eyed.

"What did you say," The pale man asked, his voice almost a whisper as his eyes searched his own thoughts as he spoke.

"The gospel of Luke," Father repeated. "Why? Does that sound familiar? Perhaps Luke was your name?"

"No," the Pale man replied absently, still trying to grab at whatever thought nagged his brain. "But it feels...similar."

 "Similar is enough for me, Luke it is then," Father Duffy cheered, clapping the pale man on the shoulder and snapping him out of his reverie. "We finally have a name! And a good one at that! Oh God does work in mysterious ways,my boy. Very mysterious indeed."

 "I said it was close," Luke chided, trying to stifle the half grin from creeping up his lips. "Let's not award your God a prize just yet."

 "Oh you're going to like this gospel," Father Duffy continued undaunted. "It's one of my favorites. Luke was well known for being a good Samaritan."

 "Well, that doesn't sound like me at all," Luke scoffed in return before pausing to cock his head thoughtfully. "Then again, I don't really know me at all. Continue if you wish..."

  Father Duffy beamed down into the bible open before him and the words and emotions poured from his lips. Luke only really half listened, but sat soaking in the familiar man's company nonetheless. And at least he now had a name. Even if it wasn't quite right, he deemed it to be suitable enough for now.

 

**OOOooOoo**

 

"You mean to tell me Loki is back on Earth," Stark yelled incredulously. "Unchaperoned? We've got to find him!"

 "He will not know us," Thor continued, arms crossed as he addressed the room full of Avengers. They had listened to his tale silently and now sat trying to get their minds to believe the case as it was presented. "And I have been ordered by The Allfather that he can not know of who or what he is. Nor, of what I am to him."

 "Yeah,yeah , clean slate and all that aside," Tony continued undaunted. "You want us to believe that he would give up _ALL_ his magic. Ooohhh no, Loki's one sneaky bastard! I don't trust it."

 "He was presented no choice, nor time to think otherwise," Thor bit back, growing angry at Tony's implications. "And have care how you speak. He may not know of it,but Loki's.."

 "I know, of gods and kings and what not," Tony retorted. "I still say we can't let him out there walking the streets. He should be captured, contained...I don't know ...locked away in a tiny room with no windows."

"But if he doesn't remember his past.." Natasha began quietly.

"Then he wouldn't understand his punishment," Steve finished for her. The entire room exchanging solemn glances.

 "Then what would you have us do," Stark asked whirling on Steve in exasperation. His anger not melting at Loki's implied sudden innocence.

"I will find him," Thor answered quickly.

 "But then what," Natasha asked smoothly. "If what you say is true, he will not know who you are and you've been ordered not to tell him."

 "The ties of brotherhood are strong," Thor pointed out assuredly. "Stronger than any spell in all the nine realms. He may not remember me, but I am sure he will know me. In his heart he must know me."

The last part came out sounding more like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

"And what if he doesn't," Stark continued undaunted. "Hmmmm, what then? And if I recall, you mentioned he was adopted?"

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it Stark," Thor returned gravely.

 Even though Stark was half correct, no one wished to further crush Thor's naive dreams of once again having a happy union with his brother. Deep down they all wished it could come true for the big guy, not only to make him happy and finally loose that kicked puppy look he wore so often, but it would also make their lives that much easier.

 "Yeah," Tony stated, finally simmering down just a bit as he started mapping out the city grid in his head for the future search. "Well, just make sure we don't have to cross it for you."

 

**OooOOooOo**

 

"Your hair has begun to grow back nicely," Father Duffy announced as he entered the room.

 Luke was standing looking out the window at the rain that grayed the morning light and absently ran a hand through his short dark curly locks as he turned to face the shorter man. The hospital had shaved his head upon entering the sanatorium so they could further scan his brain for possible damage and it was just now to a more normal length 2 months later.

 "Mmmm, yes," He agreed, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. Wearily he ran his long fingered hands down his tired face. The scar still pink and puffy from where it ran in one long jagged line from temple to about mid cheek. Or to be more precise from mid cheek to temple,as that's the direction the bullet had traveled.

"You did not sleep well," Father Duffy stated knowingly. "Do your dreams trouble you again?"

"My dreams are always troubling," Luke replied wearily.

 "Do you wish to talk about it," Father continued, taking his usual seat in the chair beside the bed. "Perhaps they can tell us about your past."

"Let's hope not," Luke chuckled before dismissing the subject entirely. "So what is the story of the day?"

 "No stories today, Luke," Father Duffy continued,knowing the other man would never confide in him about his nightmares. "Today, we talk about your future. Where do you want to go? What is it you want to do?"

 "If you have the answer to that, Father,"Luke replied, his trademark grin now painting his features once again. "Then surely you must be even wiser than this God you speak so highly of."

 "Now, now." Father Duffy admonished lightly. "I would never presume that. But I do have a plan. I have a friend who owes me a favor. She..."

"She?"Luke questioned with raised eyebrows.

 "She," Father Duffy continued, used to Luke's frequent interruptions as he searched for something to steer the priest off course in his conversation. A trick that worked far too well for Father Duffy's liking. "Owns a cafe on the outside of town. It has a spare room upstairs. She has agreed to allow you to stay and you can pay your rent with the wages you earn working at the cafe."

Luke was about to protest, but Father Duffy just raised his hands to quiet him.

 "I know, I know. She will teach you all you need to know. Trust me," He grinned up at the pale man who just looked down upon him skeptically. "You need direction and she needs a cheap waiter. It's a win win."

"I doubt she'll agree," Luke replied with a sigh.

"Oh ye of little faith." Father Duffy grinned as he rose to his feet and briefly placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

 "You're just now figuring that out," Luke's toothy grin beamed at the priest as he tried to hide the misgivings he felt at this strange turn of events.

 "Just one rule, my Son" And Father Duffy tightened his grip on Luke's shoulder almost warningly, causing him to glance at it and his smile to falter. "No making moves on Darcy!"

 "I doubt that will even be an issue," Luke rolled his eyes at the implication. "Your friend...Darcy..has nothing to fear from me. I will, of course, be a complete gentleman."

 "I know you will," Father Duffy grinned back, moving his hand from Luke's shoulder to cup him tenderly on the cheek. "Just live up to your namesake son."

"The good Samaritan," Luke scoffed returning his grin. "No pressure, right father."

  They both chuckled as Father exited the room. Luke looked around to see the donated clothes he had accumulated and already folded neatly, waiting to be packed in the center of his bed. On top of the pile sat a small book that hadn't been there before. The small bible brought a grin to his face as he thought of Father Duffy's never failing mission to spread what he viewed to be his words of truth and wisdom. The sly man must've slipped it onto the pile when Luke wasn't looking. He had to give the man props for his tenacity.

 

**OOOooOoo**


	2. Chapter 2

  Why yes,that is Darcy from Thor. I may have OC'd her a bit. I thought about titling this as a crossover, but she is all that really crosses over. And since they mention Jane in Avengers I figured meh.

As always, thanks for reading. This story should move along pretty quickly. Reviews are always appreciated.

**Chapter 2**

**OOooOoo**

 "Seriously Luke," Darcy chided pushing the taller man from behind the counter. "If you don't get the hell out of here, I'm going to force you out!"

  Luke allowed himself to be pushed outside the counter by the shorter woman, but turned easily once on the other side, facing her with a look of boredom.

"And where would you suggest I go," Luke questioned, crossing his arms and holding his ground.

 "I don't know," Darcy replied exasperated as she dropped her arms and gave up trying to push the taller man any further. "But you've been here like what, 4 months? And you never.. go.. anywhere. I don't know, go catch a movie or something."

 "Yes," Luke rolled his eyes at the suggestion. "Because that's a proper way to waste an evening."

  Darcy knew he didn't watch tv, found it 'befuddling'..his exact words. So the thought that he would watch basically the same context on a larger scale, definitely deserved a full on eye roll. 

"Waste it, please," Darcy continued. "Go out, get a life man. I hate to see you cooped up in here day in and day out."

"I assure you I am not...cooped up," Luke returned "Whatever that may imply."

"It implies that you work too hard and have no life," Darcy returned shortly. "Now go and no further arguments."

  Luke sighed as he turned on his heels, tossing his dish rag onto the counter as he raised his hands in mock surrender. He had been working with Darcy for four months now and knew the stout woman could be quite persistent when she set her mind to it. So there was no point pushing when she got to this point. Best to just do what she asks and let it blow over.

  Very well, he'd go down to the corner coffee shop and partake in his favorite pastime. People watching. He loved watching how they interacted and catching snippets of their conversations. Sometimes mentally giving his own opinions on whatever subject they where discussing. Even if he didn't always understand the subject matter.

 

**OOOooOOo**

 

Luke walked in and the barista handed him a Frappacino with a wink.

"Evening Luke," She greeted with a ploy grin. "I saw ya comin' up the block. Darcy on a tirade again?"

"More or less," He admitted coolly. "She said I needed to get a life...or was it get laid?"

  He grinned widely and pretended to ponder to himself as he caught the young blond woman trying to hide her blush. He knew she was attracted to him and even though he did not share the same feeling, could not resist pushing her buttons from time to time.

"Oh well," He dismissed with a wave as he headed towards the patio door. "Doesn't matter. Goodnight then,"

He raised his Frappachino in salute as he stepped outside into the cool evening air. He quickly spotted an empty table near the sidewalk and grabbed a newspaper off another table as he went by. It was going to be a little while before Darcy cooled down. Best make the most of it. Newspapers he could at least follow...somewhat.

 

**OOOooOOo**

 

  The bell to the cafe rang and Darcy glanced up briefly, half expecting Luke to try to come sneaking back already. When she caught the crisp blond cut on the gentleman's head, she nearly dismissed it, before doing a double take.

 "STEVE," She screamed, running around the counter to greet the larger man with a warm hug. Steve leaned over and returned the sentiment, lifting the younger woman off the floor and earning him giggles for his theatrics. "Oh my god, where have you been? It's been, like forever."

 "Yeah I know," Rogers returned putting Darcy back on her feet and heading to an empty table to sit down. He was tired and he knew he looked as he felt. "Been busy with work. How about you? No interning this year?"

 "Nah," Darcy replied with an offhanded wave of her hand. "I'm taking the year off. Besides, my uncle gave me this really cool cafe to run and...Oh my God...you haven't met Luke! Shit and I just chased him off like an hour ago."

  Steve chuckled at her outburst. He was used to such profanity from Darcy, but only ever attempted to school her on how unlady like it was once...only once. He was still reeling from the tongue lashing he had received for his efforts.

"Who's Luke," He pried, still laughing. "New boyfriend?"

"What," Darcy suddenly looked taken aback. "Hell no! You know you're the only man who can handle me."

"I'm flattered," He joked back easily.

 "No,he's like this basket case Father Duffy sent me to help out around here," She explained without really explaining. "But he's really cool. You'd totally dig him. Oh my God,you know what? He totally hates TV too. Just like you, what are the chances."

"In this day and age.."Steve began, but was cut off by Darcy's continued enthusiasm.

 "I know right!" She suddenly gazed out the window as if trying to will Luke into coming back. Perhaps she shouldn't be so mean to the guy. He was a sweety when he wanted to be and he never let her down when she needed to depend on him. "You two would totally hit it off, I just know it! Athough...he is a bit prissy sometimes."

"Prissy?" Rogers questioned, not sure if he was hearing the word correctly.

 "Yeah...you'll see when you meet him." Then turning her focus back to her guest. "Hey,you gonna be in town awhile? He'll totally be back tomorrow?"

"Yeah," He said with a grin. "Seems our last job hasn't quite panned out like we planned, so we're on standby until further notice."

 "Ooooh,Top Secrety stuff, cool," Darcy replied, heading off to the kitchen to fix Rogers the usual. Hamburger,fries..chocolate shake. "I feel so Double O Seven when you're around."

"Yeah," Steve replied, half shrugging off her comment.

 "It's ok," Darcy called from the hole in the wall between the kitchen and the counter. "Luke wouldn't get that reference either. God, it's scary how much you two are alike. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

  Steve just chuckled and settled back to watch the streets half heartedly. He had done nothing but watch the streets for the past 6 months and no sign of Loki yet. He couldn't believe that a guy that tall would be so easy to hide. He still wasn't quite sure exactly what he would do if he found him anyway. Definitely not tell Stark, that was for sure. Oh well, until then, the Avengers had searched the entire city and came up with nothing, zero, zilch, nada. They had pretty much called off the search, more out of boredom than anything. Thor would continue though. He was relentless in his childish like hope to find his brother. Oh man, how could he forget...

"Oh hey, I almost forgot," He called to her. "Thor's back in town."

"Really," Darcy asked almost hesitantly. "Is he...you know...okay."

  The break up between him and Jane had not gone well. Technically, Jane had ended their 'non relationship' as she had called it. Stating it was too unstable and she needed something more solid here on Earth she could count on. Everyone had felt the backlash from that one . They where all just still waiting for the dust to settle so everything could get back to normal.

 "You mean from the Jane thing," He yelled back, thankful there where no other patrons at this time of the night. "Oh yeah,he hasn't even mentioned her name once in the last six months. I'll see if he'll stop by sometime. He'll be happy to see you."

 "Yeah...great...awesome," Darcy replied not hiding the sarcasm. "Just tell him to keep his brother and his giant robots of doom away from my diner. Or his aliens..or his blue box thingy.."

 "I'll be sure to do that," Steve replied suddenly a bit too thoughtful. Had Loki really forgotten all the destruction he had wrought upon this planet. And if even if he did, could they ever just forgive him as if it hadn't happened. Rogers wasn't sure anymore, but secretly hoped they never found Loki. Mainly so he would never have to answer that question.

 

**OOoooOo**

 

 "I totally can't wait for you to meet Steve," Darcy bubbled as she flipped the burgers on the grill. She had in fact been bubbling about it ever since Luke had awoken that morning and crept down to the cafe to begin the day. And now, nearly 12 hours later, he was sure her energy on the subject must be inexhaustible. "You two are totally gonna hit it off."

 "It remains to be seen," Luke replied smoothly as he leaned on the prep window and peered at Darcy in the kitchen while waiting for the order to be ready to serve. "I believe you said the same about Sherrie down at the coffee shop."

"No, I said she had a hot ass," Darcy corrected pointing her spatula at him. "I said you'd should totally hit that."

 "Does anyone honestly ever understand the words coming out of your mouth," Luke sighed in boredom. "And did you not speak of him having a friend already?"

"Yeah, Thor," Darcy filled in easily. "And people can have more than one friend you know."

"Thor," Luke questioned raising his eyebrows. "Well his parents were a bit pretentious."

 "No, no, it totally fits," Darcy scooped up the burgers and flipped them easily. "Hopefully he'll stop by too. And how do you know about Norse Mythology."

 "Your internet does have other purposes besides the Book of Faces and Your Tube," Luke supplied with a wave of his hand. "I have found your Wikipedia to be most informative...followed closely by your Google. Although, I have to question the valerity of some of it's choices. Rather hit or miss in most cases."

 "OK for the last time," Darcy once again began waving the spatula around in emphasis. "It's not Your tube...It's Yooouuuu Tube."

 "It is not my computer," Luke corrected. "Therefor it is yours. And you really should be more mindful of some of those videos you are presenting there. A bit risque I'd say." And he passed her a sly wink for emphasis.

 "Look," She growled exasperated. "Those are not ALL my videos. Other people..."She was cut off as the door chimed, announcing the arrival of another customer. "Hey get that will ya."

 "Of course your highness," Luke teased with a wide grin. "I wouldn't dream of making a valued patron wait a moment too long for the chance to sample your divine offerings of steak burger flambe.."

"What.."

  Luke motioned to the grill where the burgers had caught fire in their own grease, causing a surprised curse from Darcy as she tried to beat the flames with the spatula.

 "Here, allow me," Luke sighed stepping around through the door and deftly grabbing a lid off a nearby shelf, placed it over the flames. Grinning broadly at Darcy's questioning face.. "Wikipedia, my dear." He supplied smoothly. "Now perhaps you should see to the patron while I salvage the now twice slaughtered cow meat."

"Lovely," Darcy replied as she headed to the dining room.

 

**OoooOoo**

 

  When Steve entered he saw no sign of Darcy, but a tall slender man stood leaning through the window between the kitchen and the counter obviously talking to someone. That must be Luke, he thought, taking in the man's profile. He had his back to him and didn't even turn when the door chime announced his arrival. His short dark hair curled a bit unruly, but his lean muscled arms exposed from his short sleeved tee shirt, belied a similar build beneath.

  Absently, Rogers thought that if the hair was a bit longer...no, he was just tired. They'd been looking for Loki so long, he was beginning to see him everywhere. Steve quickly found a table and when he looked back up the man was gone.

  Darcy actually emerged from the kitchen and upon seeing Steve rushed over to greet him warmly. Asking the usual questions about his day which she knew he could not answer. Before long the prep bell dinged and Darcy excused herself to fetch the other patron's food. Once they where seen to she returned to the kitchen to get Steve some dinner as well.

  Steve was staring absently out the window when he heard Darcy's voice and turned smiling to greet her once again. Instead his smile faltered. She was standing, or rather pushing, a taller man out of the kitchen while he precariously held the tray containing Steve's dinner before him. The taller man had pale skin, short dark hair and despite the scar running down his left eye, there was definitely no mistaking the resemblance from the front. Steve froze, his mind blank as to what he should do. He had played out their meeting in his head so many times, but none of them had gone like this. Quickly he stood, awaiting their inevitable meeting with a heavy tongue.

"Now get out there and say hello," Darcy growled from behind the tall male. Dogging him all the way to the table.

 "Darcy, if you please," Luke chided, turning easily once at the table so the shorter woman practically fell past him as she was still pushing when he twisted. "I am sure your friend.."

"Steve," Darcy supplied swiping a stray hair out of her eyes in frustration.

 "Well I'm sure _Steve_ would prefer his burger on the table as opposed to the floor. Am I right," Luke grinned at Steve warmly as he sat the tray on the table.

  Steve couldn't believe it. Loki didn't even bat an eye. Could he really not remember him. Could this all just be a ruse. Steve swallowed and decided to man up and see for himself. Confidently he extended a hand towards the taller man.

"Absolutely," Steve agreed. "Steve Rogers."

There was a second pause before Luke took his hand in return. "Luke." He greeted smoothly.

"Luke," Steve questioned, not sure he had heard it right.

 "Yes, that is correct," Luke replied taking back his hand and turning back to Darcy. "Now if you don't mind, we do have other patrons tonight. Steve...good luck."

  He turned deftly on his heel and waltzed back to check on the other customers seated on the opposite side. Steve sat down, still unable to properly respond. Absently he grabbed his burger and began eating in hopes of hiding the fact that he was currently gawking at 'Luke'.

"See, what'd I tell ya," Darcy drew his attention back as she slid into the booth across from him. "Is he awesome or what."

  "I think _'or what'_ is a good description," Steve replied, stealing glances back to where Luke was currently chatting it up with the other table, everyone chuckling loudly as if some great joke had been told. The word 'prissy' also entered his mind as he watched the graceful way the taller man elaborated his words with his hands and he had to swallow back a laugh. Darcy hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Oh that's just how he is at first," Darcy admonished with a wave of her hand. "He's really great once he warms up to ya."

"I'm sure," Steve replied, still at a loss for words.

  Eventually the other patrons left and Luke cleaned the table while Darcy busied herself with chatting with Rogers. Finally he approached the table, snapping a fifty dollar bill in his hands at Darcy as he slid into the booth next to her.

"Nuh uh," She protested, slapping him loudly on the arm. "You dog, that was my table."

 "I'm sorry," Luke returned, holding his arm in pained theatrics as he giggled at her attack "I thought Steve was your tip for the night."

  Steve couldn't believe the scene transpiring before him. This was definitely Loki...but this definitely wasn't the Loki they knew.

 "Hardly," She replied curtly, before quickly adding. "Uh,no offense Steve. It's just Luke can always seem to pull the good tips out of people when he tries."

 "Here," Luke handed Darcy the fifty, suddenly serious as he grinned at her through half lidded emerald eyes. "My gift to you. Why don't you and Steve go watch a movie."

 "Ugh," Rogers let out before he could stop the reply from slipping past his lips. Suddenly he stared wide eyed at Darcy "Oh no,no,no,no. I didn't mean you Darcy. Just the movie idea."

"They really are like being exposed to chaos incarnate, aren't they," Luke supplied, his grin changing to a look of half disgust.

 "Oh absolutely," Steve agreed with a grin,forgetting for a moment who he was talking with and happy to finally find someone to share his side of the Movie argument. "I miss the classics Casablanca,The Grapes of wrath...Fantasia."

"I have not heard of these...classics," Luke supplied curiosity peaked. "Perhaps I can check them out on Darcy's Tube."

 "It's not MY TUBE," Darcy growled disgustedly rising from the table to storm off towards the kitchen to begin shutting it down for the night.

  Luke waited until she was gone to devilishly snicker and lean confidingly across the table to Steve. "I just love to rile her up. She is such entertainment when she gets vexed, is she not?"

"Brave words," Steve warned "Beware the wrath of women."

"Oh don't I Know," Luke agreed rolling his eyes. "And Darcy, she deserves a classification all of her own."

"I heard that," Darcy yelled from the kitchen, earning another set of snickers from Luke before he turned back to Rogers.

"I apologize," Luke said still smiling as he moved to rise from the table "I am being rude. Enjoy your dinner Mr Rogers."

 "No...wait," Steve reached out to catch the other man's arm before he could think about it. "Stay, I insist. It's been awhile since I had a conversation with another like minded person."

 "Well, like minded remains to be seen," Luke replied as he eased back into the seat, grin never faltering. "However," and he snatched a fry off of Roger's plate and popped it into his mouth before continuing. "Since you insist."

  And that was how Steve Rogers spent the next five hours talking, joking and laughing with one Luke and Darcy of the Kozy Kitchen. A name that Luke admitted to teasing Darcy about the misspelling endlessly...just to rile her up,of course. And as he walked home that night he still couldn't believe it himself. He couldn't wait to break the news to Thor.

  The thought made him suddenly pause in his steps. If he told Thor, then the whole team would find out. Including Tony. And he just couldn't subject Loki to Tony...not just yet. He actually liked this side of Loki...Luke, he corrected himself. This could actually work out for the best all around. Although, he did wonder where that scar had come from. He had purposely stayed from asking as he thought it rude. But Thor was going to flip his lid when he saw that. With a sigh he once again continued on. Making plans to visit the diner daily, but to keep Luke to himself until he could figure out a way around Tony. Thor would understand. He had his brother's best interest at heart.

**OOooOOoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**OooOOo**

  Steve's visits to the cafe continued pretty much the same for a week. He'd come in late and chat for hours with Luke and Darcy. This new Loki was a lot of fun to be around and shared the same disdain for modern technology and sometimes the same confusion. So who was to blame Steve for finding a kindred spirit. And besides he was working up to how best to introduce Thor without everything falling to pieces,so he figured he'd develop a good solid friendship first. Something to build on.

  And Luke had decided early on that Steve was pretty fun to prank, but Rogers for his part was a good sport about it. The gluing the end of his milk shake straw shut, was pretty childish. Even Luke admitted, it was not one of his better moments, but still had a decent giggle at the other man trying in vain to suck his milkshake through it before figuring it out.

  Once, after Darcy had forced him into having the cafe's two tv's on the Harry Potter Marathon all day, Luke had secretly snatched Steve's phone, though to this day, Steve has no idea how he got it out of his pocket without him noticing and then also put it back in again. Before returning it however, he had changed all of Roger's contacts to Harry Potter characters. Steve had to send a mass text to everyone pleading for them to tell him them their names.

"Hey, My phone contact names all got changed to some character from this movie Harry Potter. Can you please tell me who this is?"

"Who does it say I am?"

"Proffessor Snape."

"Then quit being such a huge disappointment like your father and turn to page 394."

It took him two days before he figured out it was Clint.

The best one though was the trick with the water.

  Steve slid into his usual booth to find a glass of water upside down on the table in front of him. It sat so that the water was still full inside, but Rogers knew if he moved it, that a huge wet mess would ensue.

"Hey," He asked as Luke approached the table, an all too wide grin painting his features. Steve knew that only meant trouble, but was curious enough to want to get to the punch line. "What's this all about?"

 "I will bet you," Luke began slyly, "A week's worth of your usual dinner fare, that I can lift that glass off the table and the water will remain. In pretty much the same shape that it is now."

"No way," Steve scoffed. "Impossible. But...what do you get if you win?"

"You have to ask Shiella down at the coffee shop out on a date."

 "Blond Shiella," Steve asked with a gulp. He knew exactly which woman Luke was talking about and while she was very, VERY attractive, did not seem like Steve's type at all. In fact, Steve even found her a bit frightening on occasion.

 "I know of no other Shiella," Luke replied, now leaning on the edge of the booth with eyebrows raised expectantly for Steve's answer.

"Why," Rogers stammered. "I mean, she'd probably never go out with me anyway."

 "Well, it's either you or me friend," Luke returned. "And no offense, but you're not really my type." He added a sly wink that he knew would cause Steve to fidget uncomfortably...and it did.

"Very funny," Steve replied "But that has nothing to do with Shiella."

 "Well sure it does," Luke explained with an elegant flair of his hand. "It is Friday night and according to Darcy's rules hereby decreed at 11:30 am just this very morning. And I quote 'Somebody is going to ask out somebody tonight or I'm going to get seriously,' and yes she emphasized 'seriously', Pissed off. Now she did not specify as to whom went out with whom, but did imply that it was to be somebody that she knew. That pretty much narrows down the field, don't you think?"

"I see your point," Steve turned his gaze back to the water glass. "But why would she even be concerned about our love lives."

 "Boredom mostly," Luke replied offhandedly before adding "Merely a guess, Steve. But she does view hanging about in diners every day to be a somewhat poor representation of what she views as life."

"And she's an expert because...?"

 "She's Darcy," Luke returned flatly. "So this," and he gestured to the water glass. "Is a much more interesting way of deciding than just flipping a coin, wouldn't you say?"

"Not really,"Rogers returned, now quite skeptical. "You've probably been practicing this all day."

"I assure I have never attempted such a feat in my life," Luke beamed, quickly adding, "That I am aware of, deal or no deal."

"I guess I'm game," Steve answered finally, now extremely curious to see if Luke could pull off such an unthinkable trick.

  Luke was now grinning widely as he fetched a stash of towels from behind the booth and began building a wall about a foot off of the glass all the way around. "Just in case," he winked again.

  Steve suddenly did not wish to be seated when this trick went south, what Luke was proposing sounded impossible. Slowly he slid out of the booth and stepped back behind a bit to watch.

"Awww now Steve, that hurts my feelings," Luke chided playfully. "Where is your faith?"

 "With God, which you are not," He replied, earning him another toothy grin as Luke positioned himself beside the table. His hand hovering over the glass.

"Wait," Steve interrupted quickly. "What if Shiella won't go out with me?"

"I believe the rules stated you merely had to ask," Luke returned, his gaze focusing on the glass before him.

"Of course," Steve replied, hypnotized by the events about to unfold before him as well.

  Luke wiggled his finger preparatorily before deftly snatching the glass, and twisting his wrist quickly as he raised it into the air. Steve was dumbfounded. Luke now held the glass triumphantly before him while on the table, the water shimmered and held it's shape as if it were still contained. Steve couldn't help but let out a soft laugh of wonder as he glanced from Luke to the water form on the table.

 "Huh,I don't believe it," he whispered as if his words would send the form crashing down and break whatever spell seemed to be holding it up. For an instant he began to wonder if some of Loki's former powers were returning. "Magic."

  Luke unceremoniously reached out with one elegant finger and, as he lightly touched the waters edge, the form dispersed,crashing down onto the table with a splosh.

 "You Tube," Luke corrected almost in boredom. He grabbed the towels and quickly wiped up the water."Now, shall we." He asked, gesturing to the door.

 "What, you mean now," Steve stammered. Luke moved beside him and taking him by the elbow, began steering him towards the door. "Shouldn't I prepare first and, I don't know...change." He wasn't dressed bad by any standards, but he felt a tee shirt and jeans was certainly not appropriate attire in which to court a woman in.

 "Element of surprise, my dear Steve," Luke goaded as he pushed the door open and continued ushering Steve through. "And what exactly are you attempting to change into? I was not aware that Steve Rogers knew the magic of Potter."

 "What, no...nothing.." Steve pulled his arm free and began walking towards the coffee shop of his own accord. Luke really could be as stubborn as Darcy at times. Or as Thor. "I just don't like courting dames wearing...this."

 "Trust me," Luke replied encouragingly "Compared to her usual suitors, you'd be considered in a grossly higher class. However, I'd refrain from calling her a dame to her face. She may take offense."

"Thanks," Steve replied. "I think."

They made it all the way to the coffee shop doors before Steve dug in his heels.

 "Look, I don't want to do this," He said almost desperately. "No offense or nothing, it's just that I don't really know the girl and it doesn't seem right to lead someone on when I have no intention of pursuing a romantic relationship with them."

"Renigging on your bet already," Luke questioned, one hand on his hip.

 "No...I...," He tried to come up with a suitable alternative, but under Luke's scrutinizing one eyebrow raised stare, was finding it difficult. "I'll think of some other way to pay you back, I swear."

 "No deal Rogers," Luke replied sternly as he pulled the door open and motioned for Steve to enter with his free hand. "A bet's a bet. Besides, it's not as if I can ask her out."

"Well why not?"

 "Because she'd say, yes" Luke's reply caused Steve to chuckle and loose some of his own nervousness."Don't worry Rogers. I'll do all the talking, Trust me. I've got your back."

"Well,this should at least be entertaining," Steve sighed.

 "Luke," Shiella greeted cheerfully from behind the counter as she spotted the two men entering the shop. "One Mocha Frappachino extra whip coming right up. And what can I get your friend?" Even as she asked, she completely ignored Steve and had eyes only for Luke.

 "A date," Luke replied seriously, before breaking into his trademark grin causing the young girl to at first look taken aback at the prospect, then to blush thinking it was a jest. "No? How about the same then?"

 "Oh Luke, You're such a kidder," She giggled and Steve hoped everyone missed his rather audible sigh of relief. "Two Mocha Frappachino's it is."

  She handed the two drinks over the counter and Luke awarded her an extra wink to go with the grin before ushering Steve off to the patio.

 "Whew, you really had me going there," Steve replied a bit shakily as he seated himself next to the taller man. "You never actually intended for me to go out with her, did you?"

 "No," Luke replied still grinning as he took a long draw off his iced drink. "I would never willingly allow Shiella to date you. I like you too much to subject you to that drama ridden palette. However, it was fun to see you squirm. And technically, we adhered to Darcy's rule."

 "True," Steve admitted with a his first experimental sip of the drink himself. He had never had a Mocha frappe-whatever and after a taste, decided it was his new favorite. "But why do you lead her on? I mean you have no intentions of dating her yourself."

"Because Steve," Luke replied with an all too serious sigh. "It makes her feel like someone out there notices her."

  Steve was quiet,not sure what to say. Luke was looking out at the passerby's on the sidewalk with an all to forlorn gaze. "That's really nice of you, Luke."

 "Yeah, well," Luke snapped out of his gaze so quickly, Steve almost wondered if it had been there at all. "Got to live up to the name sake...Good Samaritan and all."

"I didn't know you read the bible," Steve asked a bit wide eyed at the discovery.

"Father Duffy read the bible," Luke corrected with a sly grin. "I merely pretended to listen."

  The two chuckled and soon fell into conversing about the people passing by. Suddenly Steve remembered he had an ulterior motive to coming by tonight.

"Oh hey," he began conversationally. "I want you to meet this friend of mine. His name's Thor."

 "Ah yes," Luke mused. "Darcy has mentioned the name a time or two. I was wondering when the Great God of Thunder was going to finally make an appearance."

Steve stared at him wide eyed and at a total loss for words.

 "Norse mythology, Steve," Luke explained and if the word 'duh' was in his vocabulary, he surely would have used it. "Surely I am not the only one who researches people's names on the Google."

"No, no," Steve chuckled in relief. "Of course not."

 "Good," Luke looked at him quizzically. "Because you looked at me as if I were implying the guy could actually launch lightening bolts out of his ass."

 "Haha, no, of course not," He genuinely laughed at the mental image that produced. "Just threw me off guard that Darcy had told you about him."

 "Hardly, she gave me a name an mentioned he was a bit weird." Luke supplied easily. "But by Darcy's standards, everyone's a bit weird...except for me. I'm prissy."

Rogers and Luke both chuckled easily at the well known jibe.

"Well, he's not from around here," Steve continued, trying to explain Thor as best he could.

"I believe that's a given."

 "And where he's from, they're a bit...touchy," He knew Thor would not hold back his enthusiasm at seeing his brother, so tried to explain everything that might transpire as being normal.

"Touchy a in short tempered?" Luke asked curiously.

 "No," Steve corrected. "Touchy as in he can't keep his hands off of other people he knows or likes. In a completely, non sexual way." he quickly added.

"Of course," Luke rolled his eyes at the implication.

 "See, where he's from, he views everyone as...family...yeah," Now Rogers was on a roll. "He likes to hug and throw an arm around you. But he's a really big guy. And he doesn't know that's not the way people act."

"Well why not?" Luke asked with a shrug.

"Because even though we explain it to him, he still does it."

"No, not that," Luke shook his head, shaking his short dark curls as he did. "Why do people not treat their friends as family?"

 "You know," Steve smiled, never really viewing Thor's enthusiasm in such light before. "I don't know. But, he also likes to call people brother, even though they're not related."

  Steve really didn't like lying, but was actually pleased with himself as he felt he had covered all the bases on what might transpire at their meeting.

 "Just remind him, it's Luke not Loki," Luke added then paused thoughtfully. "Although, the God of mischief does seem to suit me better than Good Samaritan,don't you think."

 "Uh,yeah," Steve replied a bit unsure how to react. Then he remembered Luke had looked up Thor on Google,so must have come across references on his family as well. "But the 'God' title might just go to your head."

Luke just tipped his head and returned to sipping his drink and watching the people passing by.

**OoooOOo**

**Yes the water glass trick can actually be viewed on YouTube and while I can not do it myself,thought it looked like something Loki could pull off no problem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**OOoOOo**

 

  Steve sat in his usual booth nursing a hot cup of coffee while he listened to Luke preparing his dinner in the kitchen. Darcy had taken off for the night already, but Steve was the only patron, so Luke had no problems covering the rest of her shift.

  The door chimed announcing the arrival of another customer, but Steve didn't pay it any attention. Until a middle aged man in a crisp gray suit seated himself across from him.

 "Phil," Steve greeted in wide eyed surprise. Inside he cursed himself for not being more careful. He had only been coming to the same diner every night for the past 2 weeks, of course SHIELD would eventually catch on and follow him.

"Rogers," Coulson greeted crisply, clasping his hands in front of him on the table as he spoke.

 "What...what are you doing here," Steve began, then a bit more jokingly added. "You know if Tony catches you he'll clobber you."

"Still not over the whole faking my own death?"

"Hardly," Steve chuckled. "Seriously, why are you here? Business or pleasure?"

"My business is my pleasure, Rogers," Phil replied flatly.

"Of course."

 "I stopped by during lunch as the sign in the window proclaimed this was 'the home of the world's best pie'," Phil replied completely serious.

_Oh God_ , Steve thought to himself as panic tried to seep into his brain. _He'd been here earlier. He's already seen Loki. SHIELD's going to come storming in here any minute_. But he managed to only say "And?"

"I believe they were exaggerating.'

Steve had to chuckle at that a bit. Good ol' Phil Coulson. He only looked serious on the outside.

 "SHIELD recently received a tip that a certain Norse God on our ten most wanted list was residing in this area." Coulson continued once Steve had relaxed a little.

 "Did you," Steve tried to act nonchalant, but his facade fell when almost on cue, Luke strolled out of the kitchen with Steve's burger and fries.

  He approached the table without hesitation and placed the plate in front of Rogers before turning to Agent Coulson with a wide grin. Steve just froze as if awaiting a swat team to suddenly come bursting in.

"Steve," Luke chided playfully. "Who's the suit?"

"This is.."

"A friend from work," Coulson interrupted smoothly.

"Well, Mr suit," Luke continued still grinning. "Will you be dining in."

"No, no," Phil supplied briskly. "I can't stay long. Just had to..check up on some things.

 "Very well," Luke returned with a sigh as he turned and headed back towards kitchen "Perhaps you and your suit can visit us again sometime."

The two men at the table watched him disappear through the doorway before turning instantly back to face each other.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but was stayed by Phil raising one hand.

 "While I can see the resemblance," Phil informed getting to his feet and straightening his suit jacket. "I am sure the lead was mistaken."

"Of course," Steve chuckled in disbelief.

"However," Coulson added gravely. "Should the resemblance become.."

"It won't," Steve cut him off, getting to his own feet as well.

  Agent Coulson just grunted noncommittally as he glanced back towards the kitchen before heading out the door. "See that it doesn't, Rogers."

  Once he had left, Luke returned from the kitchen and sat across the booth from Steve while he ate and rested his chin on his hands, staring at Steve with an all too sly grin.

"What," Steve finally asked, unable to ignore the green orbs any longer.

"What is it you do again?" Luke asked smoothly.

"It's a long story," Steve replied, swallowing nervously.

"I've got time," Luke returned patiently.

Steve just grinned as the door chimed announcing the arrival of another patron.

_Saved by the bell_ , Steve thought as Luke rose with a sigh to go see to their needs

 

**OOooOo**

 

Steve waltzed into the diner the next day to find Darcy cleaning up alone. He shook the water off his jacket before hanging it on the coat rack just inside the door. It'd been raining all day, despite the weather men insisting yesterday that it was going to be clear and sunny, so Steve hadn't bothered packing an umbrella that morning.

""Hey,Crazy weather, huh?" He greeted looking around for the taller man. "Where's Luke? Did you chase him off again?"

"Nah," Darcy replied almost solemnly. "He had a bad night. Been up in his room all day."

"Bad night," He questioned, not quite understanding the context Darcy was referring to.

 "Yeah," She replied without looking up from the table she was currently wiping down. "He get's nightmares. Alot. Most days he just shrugs them off. But sometimes he comes down and looks like death himself. Then on other days..well..he doesn't come down at all."

"Nightmares," Steve repeated thoughtfully. "Wow, does he ever tell you about them?"

 "Nah," she finally turned to face him, reading instantly the worry painted on his face. "Father Duffy told me about it before he came here. Said it was best to just leave him be as he would never talk about them. But perhaps you should go check on him. He likes you, so... who knows."

With a shrug she returned to cleaning the tables.

"Yeah," Steve agreed even though she was no longer listening. "I'll do that."

  Luke had had Steve up to the small apartment he rented over the diner once before, when he needed to change shirts prior to a jaunt down to the coffee shop. It wasn't really decorated and was very modestly furnished. Most of it had likely been there when Luke had moved in and he had yet to add his own touch to the place.

  Steve knocked on the door, but upon getting no answer, found him self more than a bit concerned for the other man's well being. After another louder knock he tried the handle and finding it unlocked, peeked his head in.

"Luke," He called, not seeing him he opened the door wider and stepped in. "Luke, you here buddy?"

 The apartment was only slightly larger than a studio and as Rogers stepped further into the room he spotted Luke sitting in the window across the room. Although, sitting was to be used loosely. His bottom was on the bench seat that made up the window sill, but he was turned sideways so his back was propped against one side of the frame and his extraordinarily long legs where propped against the opposite frame, a bit higher than his head, so he was almost sitting upside down. His face was turned looking out the window at the rain drenched streets below. He didn't seem to notice Steve's approach.

 "Hey, buddy," Steve greeted, crossing the small apartment to approach him. "There you are. Darcy said you hadn't been down all day." Still no response. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you think a person can really change who they are," Luke asked quietly, still not turning away from his drizzly view.

  Steve sighed and sat down on the couch directly across from the window, thinking about the weight of that question carefully. "Of course," He replied with what he hoped was an encouraging grin. "I wasn't always...well, like this. I've changed alot over the years."

 "I am not talking about physically, Steve," Luke sighed, and it sounded so sad to Steve's ears. "You may not have always been able to bench press a Buick. But you where likely always the dear, honest and kind person that you are today."

 "Thank you," Steve replied, not quite sure just how to respond to that. Luke did have a point. "I think. But this isn't about me, is it?"

  Luke turned his head to look at him for the first time and Steve's heart fell at the pain and emotion reflecting in those glassy eyes.

"I don't believe I am a very pleasant person," Luke stated solemnly.

  "What?!" Steve was honestly taken aback. Luke had been mischievous, yes. But he always was kind and charming and helpful and he even seemed genuinely concerned about other people. Had this been Loki, he would have been inclined to agree. But not with Luke. Never had he thought anything unpleasant about Luke. "Where is this coming from? Of course you're a pleasant person! Who told you otherwise?"

"I did," Luke returned flatly a turned back to the window.

 "Wh..Why," Steve stammered. He hated seeing his friend so distressed and certainly didn't want him traveling down the same path Loki had...even if they where one and the same, Steve had begun to view them as two entirely different people. ""Because of a bad dream."

 "A bad dream would suggest I have good dreams. Or even different dreams," Luke explained. "But I have the same dreams and do the same horrible things in every one. Father Duffy had suggested that perhaps my dreams where glimpses at the past life that I could not remember...I pray that he is wrong."

 Luke's voice cracked slightly and he bowed his head as if trying to stall his emotions. Steve didn't miss it though and was instantly at his side,sliding an arm over the slender man's shoulder and pulling his head into his chest. It was how Bucky used to comfort him when they where alone and he knew Luke needed to feel the same. To feel as if someone noticed him and cared.

  Luke's legs dropped from the sill as he allowed himself to be pulled into Steve's embrace with trembling sigh. Outside, the rain pelted the window with renewed vengeance.

 "Shhhhh, Hey," Steve soothed, holding the dark mop of curly hair in his formidable arms. "Whatever...whoever is in your dreams. You're not him."

  Luke pulled back and caught Steve's gaze. "When you don't know anything or anybody," he began to explain wearily reining in his emotions "You learn to listen to your instincts, to rely on them. They open the door to knowledge you where previously unaware of...they're all you have."

 Steve was about to respond, but instead just decided to listen. Luke rarely was this open and now that he was talking, Steve didn't want to do or say anything that would make him stop.

 " I know exactly where and how hard to hit a person to leave them paralyzed from the waist down," He continued, eye's becoming more glassy at every pain filled word. "I know precisely where to stab a full grown man to sever his liver and cause him to die in agony, poisoned by his own bowel fluids. I even know the temperature at which the blood in your system would begin to freeze and how long your brain could continue to function if I were to cut off the oxygen supply by applying pressure to your esophagus." Steve just stared down into those emerald eyes, not wanting to take in the horrors the other was talking about. Had Loki studied these things in preparation for the attack on Earth with the Chitauri? He knew Loki's disdain for humans in general, but why else would he need such knowledge? And more importantly, would he have really acted upon that knowledge?

"Why would somebody know those things?" The question was more like a plea. "Why would I know those things?"

Steve started to speak, but Luke pulled away and turned back out the window.

 "You want to know how I got this scar," He asked quietly, though not waiting for an answer he knew. "I stuck a gun in my mouth and I pulled the trigger."

 Steve was honestly taken aback at the admission and stared wide eyed at the other man. "You're kidding?" Even he knew he wasn't. Would would Odin actually push his own son to commit such an act?

 "Hmmm," Luke hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps. Perhaps trying to end my apparently wretched life with anything less than a 9mm, knowing that it stood a chance, albeit small, of simply ricocheting off the first bone it hit instead of taking out my indolent brain matter, was just a jest."

  He turned to find Steve still staring dumbfounded, so he stuck his fingers against the roof of his mouth, obviously making a mock gun with his hand and flipped his thumb down quickly to demonstrate the gun firing. From the angle of the fingers, Steve could see the path a bullet could have taken. Ricochet off the bone in the palate of his mouth just like Luke had described, exit at the cheek, still traveling upwards, to somehow miraculously miss the eye by mere millimeters. Before grazing up through the temple, taking out whatever skin, brain tissue and bone it met along the way. The visual made his stomach flip.

 "Luke..I...I'm sorry," Steve apologized as he had no other response he could currently think of that would help. And he honestly did feel sorry for Luke.

 "Why, You did not pull the trigger," Luke replied too matter of factly,turning back to the window. "Although, I do not actually remember pulling the trigger myself, I believe I know why I did."

 "Luke, no," Steve warned vehemently, grasping Luke by the shoulder and causing him to once again meet his gaze. "Whatever messed up knowledge is rattling around in that half addled brain of yours, No matter who you see in your dreams. It doesn't matter, you're not him."

"But if a person can not truly change," Luke retorted softly. "Then how long will I continue not being him."

"As long as you've got friends that care," Steve answered firmly.

  Luke allowed a half grin at the other man's self assuredness. "Thank you Steve Rogers," Luke stated finally as his eyes wandered out the window where the rain was finally slowing to a light drizzle. "You are truly a good friend."

"Yeah,well don't forget it," Steve joked, stepping back to sit once again on the couch.

 "Steve, I could never forget you," Luke responded, turning to face Rogers and appearing put off by the implication. "You're the only person I know."

"Thanks," Steve chuckled. "But you also know Darcy and Father Duffy, oh, and don't forget Shiella."

 "If only my amnesia could be a bit more customizable," Luke rolled his eyes at the mention of Shiella's name. "But they are merely acquaintances and I am but a blip on the radar of their lives. You Steve are my friend. "

  Steve could only grin as he bit back the sudden guilt he felt at having to hide so much from Luke. Even if it was for his own good. With a sigh he decided he had to bring in Thor. Luke desperately needed more people around him who cared, or else he ran the risk of becoming Loki 2.0

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Luke made a jest, breaking the ice and they where back to talking and joking as though the previous conversation had never taken place.

**OOooOo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**OOoooOOoo**

 

**Two days later:**

  The door to the cafe chimed and Darcy knew it was too late for customers. She had already flipped the closed sign and was cleaning up in the kitchen.

 "God dammit Luke," She yelled from behind the wall. "I told you to get the hell out of here. Don't even think about trying to apologize for the pie! I'm not buying it!"

"Well I don't know about any pie," A loud voice thundered back. "But I'd sure hate to be Luke right now."

  Darcy's head appeared instantly around the corner, and upon spotting the large blond man, she came running out of the kitchen to embrace him.

"THOR!" She greeted as the huge man scooped her up into a hug. "Steve said you were in town! I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I you Darcy," Thor returned, grinning broadly. "Steve told me to meet him here tonight. I am a bit early however."

 "Yeah, him and Luke just headed down to the coffee shop to harass the chick that works there," Darcy replied as if this sort of thing happens often. "They shouldn't be gone long. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Well, I think I will avoid this pie."

"Wise choice," Darcy returned. "Seems our new waiter is a real prankster."

"That sounds troubling for you, Darcy," Thor admonished suddenly serious.

 "Nah," she dismissed with a wave of her hand. "It's usually all in good fun. As long as I'm not the butt of them, they're quite funny."

 "Well, it gladdens me to see you well and in good spirits," Thor continued,once again at ease. "And it seems our Steve Rogers approves of your new waiter as well?"

 "Oh yeah," Darcy admitted openly. "Those two hit it off like you wouldn't believe. Who knew there where two people in this country...let alone this city..who hated tv so much. Chaos Incarnate, is what Luke calls it. Only because he doesn't understand half of what's going on. You know, with the head injury and all.."

"I am afraid I am not as informed about your waiter friend Luke as you are."

 "Oh, well, not to spoil the surprise, but apparently 6 months ago.." And Darcy ushered Thor into a nearby booth as she spilled the dirt on everything she knew, thought she knew, or had been told about Luke.

 "It does not sound as if he has led an easy life," Thor stated a bit glumly at the prospect of somebody trying to end their own life.

 "Ah, don't be so down about it," Darcy supplied. "He's not. Doesn't even remember doing it. Hell, he doesn't even remember his real name. Luke is what Father Duffy named him because Luke said it felt similar or something."

  Thor looked up at her suddenly extremely thoughtful as the pieces clicked into place. He was just about to probe deeper when the door chimed and Steve came strolling back in.

 "Steve," Thor boomed, getting to his feet and moving to greet his friend. "I arrived early and took the opportunity to spend time with Darcy. She was just telling me about her new waiter"

"Lies, all lies, don't believe a word of it."

  Thor's heart jolted at the sound of the familiar voice as a taller thin man stepped in behind Steve. His dark hair was short and full of unruly curls and his eyes sparkled mischievous behind the green.

 "Loki," He whispered to himself before charging past Steve and tackling the lanky man in a full bear hug that sent them both to the floor. Luke didn't have time to react as he was hit by the massive man.

"It is so good to see you at last," he boomed joyously.

  Luke looked honestly taken aback as he tried to shove the monstrous form off of him and not at all appearing pleased with his current position on the floor under the all too friendly stranger.

 "I am afraid," Luke grunted giving the brawny man a hefty shove so he could get his legs under him. "I can not share the same sentiment from my current position."

"Thor, What the hell!" Darcy screamed rushing forward.

  Steve and Darcy both struggled to pull the giant Asgardian off of the other man. Once free, Luke quickly regained his feet and made a show of brushing himself off.

"Do you truly not know who I am," Thor almost wailed, regaining his own feet and now standing eye to eye with him.

 "No," Luke replied eying him skeptically. Now that he was back on solid ground he could take a moment to absorb the attractiveness of the bronze man before him. "But I can wager a guess." He added with an all too toothy grin.

  It was all Thor could do to contain himself. He had mentally prepared, even practiced when he was alone in his room at the apartment he shared with Steve, on how to properly act so as not to go against his father's wishes. But his heart cried against the reasoning in his head. Here was his brother that he had searched so long for, directly in front of him and just as Father had said, he acted as though Thor where no more than a stranger to him.

 "Thor," Steve introduced through gritted teeth, trying desperately to do some damage control before things got weird...well weirder. "This is my friend _Luke_ I was telling you about. _Luke_ ," And he emphasized the name strongly. "This is Thor."

 "Well," Luke replied almost in boredom. "It's a good thing his parents did not name him Melvin. That could have been awkward."

 "Luke," Thor greeted, taking the tall man's hand and half holding it, half shaking it as he stared into the other man's eyes. "It is so good to finally...meet you."

  Suddenly Thor's smile faltered as he focused on the jagged scar running down Luke's otherwise perfect features. His heart sank as he remembered Darcy's rendition of what had caused such a blight and he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. He pulled the other man into yet another full hug ,embracing him once again tightly in his trunk like arms.

"Thor," Both Steve and Darcy chided in unison as they once again pulled back on the mighty Demi God.

 "Well," Luke chuckled, finally wriggling free from the embrace and, patting Thor on the arm, he walked past the group towards the drink machine. "He's certainly not shy "and he leveled his gaze upon Rogers. "However, I do not believe _'touchy'_ is the adjective I would have chosen."

  Truth be told, Luke hadn't found the larger man's advances all that bad. He could think of worse people to be trapped on the floor under and he was certainly easy on the eyes.

  Thor watched him go a bit downfallen. He was certain that Loki would remember him, but the other man hadn't alluded to any such familiarity. Perhaps it was a ruse. Loki was quite the trickster. He just eyed his brother closely as the tall lean man poured himself to a coke.

"Sorry Luke,"Steve rubbed his neck uncomfortably. This could have gone better. "He's not.."

"From around here?" Luke supplied. "I would have never guessed."

 "Luke," Darcy chided roughly. "Now you're being rude. Thor is my very dear friend and you will be nice to him or so help me God..."

  Luke cocked his head expectantly at her, eyebrows raised as if he hung on the next words. "Yes," he urged. "So help your God what?"

 "EEErrrrggg Luke!," She tossed a dish towel at the now chuckling man who caught it easily as he made his way back towards the group.

"No, you're right," he gestured to a nearby booth. "Shall we."

  They all seated themselves at the table, Steve sliding in quickly next to Luke to avoid any further advances by Thor who sighed and sat across from them next to Darcy , all the while searching Luke's features for some hint of recognition.

 "So, Thor," Luke began, lacing his hands under his chin as he stared at the strange blond across from him. Darn if he didn't have the most appealing blue eyes, now that he thought about it, and wouldn't you know those blue eyes where now fixed firmly on him. Something he did not find unappealing in the slightest. "Where are you from?"

"Australia," Steve supplied quickly. "He's from Australia."

"Thank you Steve," Luke returned a bit stuffily.

 "C'mon Luke," Darcy whined. "No twenty questions tonight. It's been forever since I've seen Thor. I wanna know what he's been up to."

 "Well, as of late," Thor began, his eyes never leaving the emerald gaze that held his from across the table. "I have been on a bit of a personal quest."

"A quest," Darcy repeated sounding a bit too delighted. "Did it end well?"

  Steve just shifted uncomfortably at the sight of the two men seeming to have a staring contest from across the table. Could Luke possibly recognize Thor as the Asgardian had thought?

 "Who said it had ended," Luke imbibed with the raising of one eyebrow. He was memorizing every feature of the bronze man sitting across from him and secretly wishing for another 'Thor Hug'. He could definitely get used to those.

  Thor finally broke his gaze to turn cheerfully to Darcy. "Your friend Luke is correct. My quest still has yet to end, but I will keep you informed of it's outcome."

 "Crap, you guy's lives are so much more exciting than mine," Darcy pouted. "What the actual hell?!I mean I have literally hit a platue in the fun zone of my life"

 "I believe you need to literally learn the meaning of the word literally," Luke scoffed as he took a long drink of his coke. Eyes finally wandering away from the large muscled man known as Thor.

 "Luke, don't make me hurt you," She warned picking up the nearest weapon at hand, a salt shaker, and making as if to hurl it across the table.

 "Oh save me Steve," Luke wailed theatrically as he grabbed the man beside him and made as if hiding behind him. "She wishes to season me to death just like she does all the patties of a cow."

"Oh no,"Steve raised his hands in defense. "You started it."

"I started it," Luke admonished, looking over at Steve suddenly in disbelief. "What are you,three?"

"No,I'm 92," Steve replied straightly.

Luke just shook his head and looked at him a bit dumfounded. "Well, there's a story there that I'm certainly missing."

 "So...Luke," Thor began, once again turning to catch the attention of those familiar green orbs he had missed so much. He hadn't realized just how much until now and he didn't want to lose sight of them again anytime soon. "How long have you and Darcy.."

"Darcy and I what," Luke asked acting taken aback.

"Gross, Luke," Darcy responded, making a gagging motion by sticking her finger in her mouth.

"That's ok Darce," Luke grinned widely at her jest. "Steve still loves me."

  He slipped an arm around Steve's shoulders and pulled him close. Steve just laughed at the jest as he relaxed, convinced there was no way the leaner God recognized his brother. This was going far better than he had imagined.

 "That's even more disgusting, Luke," Darcy retorted. "You and Steve,c'mon. I'd sooner think you and Thor ..uh,no offense Thor."

"I am not quite sure I am following," Thor admitted, "But I have yet to take offense."

"Good," Darcy quipped quickly "Cause let's face it, some of those outfits you wear don't exactly scream hetero."

  Thor just looked to Luke who shrugged noncommittally. "Do not look to me," He returned flatly. "I have been here for five months and have yet to understand half of the drivel she spews forth."

 "Drivel!," Darcy launched herself across the table, but Luke was instantly on his feet. Easily escaping her as she chased him into the kitchen.

 "That is truly him," Thor stated to Steve after they had disappeared, and he could hear the emotion in the Asgardian's words. "That is my brother I knew before the Bifrost... before the Chitauri twisted his mind."

 "I know," Steve said looking towards the racket coming from the kitchen. It sounded as though somebody was murdering a pot rack. "He's really great! He's charming and funny and.."

 "And you like him the instant you meet him," Natasha's voice caused them both to start and they turned in unison as she slid into the booth beside Steve.

"Tasha...I.." Steve began eyes wide in surprise.

"It's okay Steve," Natasha returned smoothly. "I've known for a while now. You're not _THAT_ secretive."

Steve and Thor both chuckled at this as a loud crash drew their attention back towards the kitchen.

"You're cleaning that up Luke," Darcy's rampant voice reached them from behind the wall.

Finally the trios eyes met and they shared a grin.

"So what do we do now," Steve asked hopefully.

"Well, we don't tell Tony," Natasha answered warningly. "And let me handle Clint."

"I think that's a given." Rogers agreed.

"We can not tell Loki about who he really is," Thor added grimly.

"No," Tasha agreed.

"He wouldn't believe it anyway," Steve stated. "He truly remembers nothing."

"Good," Romanov snipped. "Let's keep it that way."

"I agree," Thor turned back towards the kitchen, unable to keep from grinning at the antics that where unfolding inside. It was so much like old times it made his chest hurt.

"Great, so Luke stays," Steve chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Now what do we do with him."

  Thor opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when Darcy came trudging out of the kitchen, soaking wet from head to toe, her long sleeves and pant legs seemingly stretched and now flopping loosely like wet noodles as each step sloshed water out of her shoes. She paused staring at the trio before letting out a throaty scream and storming out the front. They all turned to watch her go in silence.

 "You'll have to forgive Darcy's impromptu departure," Luke purred smoothly, calling their attention back to the kitchen door where he now stood, leaning against the door frame, looking completely immaculate. "It seems she can dish, but can not take. Pitty ."

  Slowly he straightened and approached the table. "However," He continued looking briefly towards the door as well."I would not be present when she returns if I where you."

"Good point," Steve agreed, rising instantly and everyone else followed his lead.

  Thor paused to turn his eyes upon his brother before pulling him into a brief hug, breaking it just as quickly and heading out the door without another word. He had just found his brother and did not wish to leave again so soon, but had to plan with the rest of the team as to what the next step should be. If things went well, he would soon be sharing limitless time with his long lost brother.

"Strange fellow," Luke reflected odd little half grin painting his face. He actually found himself sorry to see him leave.

"You have no idea," Steve agreed, patting Luke on the shoulder.

 "And you," Luke said, peering down at Natasha with a grin. "Need to try ordering something other than coffee every time you are here."

"You know each other," Steve asked a bit surprised.

"Steve, it is my job to know my regulars," Luke returned "I did not however know that you two were acquainted."

"She's a.."

"Let me guess,"Luke cut in with a wink. "A friend from work."

"Heh, yeah," Steve agreed with a chuckle.

"Nice perk," Luke added as he turned to head back into the kitchen to clean up the warzone.

Natasha just smiled slyly at Steve's dumbfounded face as she lead him out the door.

**OOoooOoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

**OOOoooOo**

 

  Luke was just opening the diner the next morning, wiping down the front counter, when the door chimed and a large shadow descended over him as the formidable man seated himself at the bar in front of him.

 "Back so soon," Luke grinned knowingly, without even looking up, he knew the bronze God from the night before had returned.

"Of course," Thor returned wearing an all too goofy smile. "Any friend of Steve Rogers is a friend of mine."

 "Naturally," Luke returned pausing to catch a glimpse of the azure gaze and feeling his stomach flip as he did. It would be far too easy to get lost in that gaze. "Can I get you anything _friend_ or are you just here for the riveting conversation?"

"I will have some of your establishment's finest coffee," He announced far too cheerfully.

 "Well, I wouldn't get your hopes up," Luke returned, fetching a mug and decanter and pouring the tall man a steaming cup. "It is coffee and it would be our finest, but it's still barely passable on a good day. For the good stuff I prefer the shop on the corner myself."

 "I shall try it sometime, Lo..Luke," Thor caught himself quickly, it would take sometime for the name to become familiar on his tongue.

  Luke just grinned, and they soon fell into friendly small talk. The subject changing from everything about the weather, to life in New York in general...to life with Steve and Darcy. Luke found it only slightly odd that he found conversing with the other man so easy. They fell into conversation moods and jokes so naturally, it was as if they had known each other for a century, instead of just a day.

  They however avoided certain subjects. For Luke he avoided asking anything about the obviously strange work that would bring so many different people together and Thor avoided asking about the scar that marred the leaner man's otherwise all too perfect face. By the time Steve joined them later that morning, they where obviously well acquainted.

  "Oh hey Thor," Steve greeted warmly as he joined the two men now sitting across from each other in a booth. "I kinda figured I'd find you here."

 "You are correct, Rogers," Thor returned as Steve slid into the booth next to Luke. "I have been here since sunrise conversing with your friend Luke."

 "Now, now," Luke corrected gently. "I do not think that I am only Steve's friend. By this point I am certain the familiarity applies to us as well."

  Thor just grinned broadly as his heart pounded. How long had it been since he was able to spend time like this with his brother? Had he ever? Probably not since their youth, before the stress of becoming the future king of Asgard took over their lives. By Allfather, he did so miss this.

 "Absolutely," Steve agreed instantly, still only slightly alarmed at how the two taller men often held each others gazes just a few seconds too long and too easily reflected each others grins. "So what have you two been talking about."

"Work," Luke stated suddenly turning to Steve, eyes half lidded wickedly.

 "Really?" Steve swallowed nervously. He had not yet found a suitable way to explain to Luke exactly what they did. He half wondered if he'd even believe him if he did.

Luke just continued to stare at him until he began to squirm under the gaze before finally answering shortly "No."

"Luke, you are so cruel," Thor chuckled as Luke grinned at him knowingly.

 "Oh I just like to see him squirm," He returned as Steve now chuckled with the Asgardian. "You should have seen him when I had him absolutely convinced that he would be sharing the evening with Shiella."

"I could only imagine," Thor's laughter rumbled like thunder in the small diner.

"Wait," Steve asked "Do you know Shiella?"

"Luke has supplied me with enough information, that I am well informed about this grievous coffee wench."

"Grievous Coffee Wench," Luke winked thoughtfully. "I like that. I shall have to call her that from now on."

"No," Steve corrected quickly, wide eyed at the prospect. "I wouldn't if you value your frappachino."

"Good point," Luke agreed after a moment. "Never piss off the people who handle your food."

They all shared a hearty chuckle at the comment before Luke paused, suddenly far to serous and turned to eye Thor slyly.

"By the way Thor," He crooned smoothly. "How is your eggs?"

  Thor just paused wide eyed as he was about to shovel another mouthful of breakfast into his mouth. Quietly he put down his fork and stared at his half empty plate.

"You wouldn't," Steve cut in, suddenly surprised himself.

  "I never stated I did," Luke returned easily, rising to his feet and disappearing into the kitchen "I was merely inquiring as to the quality of his food."

Thor pushed his plate away gloomily, not willing to take the risk either way.

 "However," Luke continued from where they could just see him through the prep window. "I have to ask your opinion about today's lunch special." And he produced a rather large platter with what looked like a whole chicken battered in flour on it. Except the chicken had four legs instead of two. "How _do_ you like your Persian?"

Thor and Steve both gaped wide eyed at the toothy grin being presented to them.

  It took all day for Luke to finally calm down the now distraught Demi God and convince Thor that it hadn't been a cat at all. Even showing the larger man how he had sewn the extra legs onto the chicken where the wings usually where with dental floss and hiding the strings under the layer of flour. By late that evening, they had finally convinced Thor that it was once again safe to eat food from the diner. He did however, insist that Darcy prepare his food.

 

**OOooOOoo**

 

  Luke woke up from a particularly nasty dream and sat up gasping for air. Instantly his stomach lurched and he had just enough presence of mind to rush off to the bathroom before he lost whatever was left of his dinner. His mind cruelly replaying the gorish images behind his closed eyes as his stomach disagreed that it should have anything in it after such a presentation.

  Outside the rain began to pour suddenly, drenching the shadowy figure perched on the fire escape. He glanced up curiously at the previously clear skies before turning back to watch the lean man, now resting his head on his arms as he crouched before the toilet, shoulders quaking in massive sobs easily seen in the small apartment.

  With a nod Clint rose and repelled down to the streets before. Whatever was haunting the lean former God was better and more formidable than anything he could have thought to unleash upon him himself as revenge for his former transgression. Clint grinned wickedly at the thought of the other man's misery. Karma was a bitch, but sometimes she was a bitch in your favor.

 

**OOOooOooo**

 

  Darcy was just opening setting up the coffee maker when Luke made his way downstairs. He stood quietly leaning against the door frame looking at the floor far too thoughtfully.

 "Holy shit dude," Darcy exclaimed catching sight of the lean man. He was paler than usual this morning and the dark rings around his eyes suggested a sleepless night. "You look like ass."

He just shrugged without a comment and rubbed his hand through his extremely unruly locks. "I'm going out."

"Yeah," Darcy agreed still taking in his rough features.. "You do that."

  She watched him shuffle through the door before shaking her head in disbelief. If ever there was a commercial _in favor_ of taking up alcoholism, Luke was it. Poor dude could use something to take the edge off...or at least a good excuse for looking like he'd spent the night on a subway train with an 80's heavy metal band.

 

**OoooOoo**

 

  Thor came in later that morning all smiles and sunshine, despite the steady drizzle that had persisted outside. Upon finding out Luke was not in, his facade fell and he set off presumably to search for him.

  Darcy for the second time that day shook her head in disbelief. He looked so much like he had lost a puppy, instead of missing his new friend, that she half expected him to start stapling little 'Lost' signs to all the street poles.

 

**OoooOoo**

 

The rain finally stopped around mid afternoon and about an hour later, Luke returned with an odd shaped case in his hands.

"Did you just buy a guitar," Darcy asked wide eyed.

 "I believe I did," Luke replied, pulling his new guitar out of the case and sitting down on top of a table in the back corner of the shop as he delicately strummed the strings. The Diner was empty at this hour, too late for lunch and too early for dinner, so it was just the two of them.

"I didn't know you could play," Darcy exclaimed,grinning at the prospect.

"Neither did I," Luke returned her grin before his deft fingers began plucking out a soft tune seemingly of their own accord.

 

**OOooOoo**

 

  Thor returned later that evening with Steve in tow and walked in on a packed diner. There was acoustic music coming from the back corner, but there where so many people crowded around that they couldn't make out the source. Steve and Thor looked around hopefully, but upon still seeing no Luke, Thor's hopeful searching eyes fell into despair.

 "Don't worry, he'll turn up," Steve encouraged, even though he felt just as worried about Luke's absence. Thor had fetched him that morning from the apartment they shared when not 'on call' at the tower and they had searched everywhere they could think of, but still hadn't found sign or sound of Luke.

"I hope you are correct," Thor sighed, sliding into the only empty booth, Steve close behind.

"Can I get you boys anything?" Steve was taken aback at the bouncy blond girl now standing beside him.

"Shiella," He asked startled by her presence here. "What are you doing here?"

 "Are ya kiddin'," She returned jovially. "The place is packed! Darcy looked like she could use a hand, so I closed the coffee shop early and headed up. Everyone was up here anyhow."

 "I see that," Steve remarked looking around at the mass of people. "I didn't know she was hosting live music tonight. Who's playing?"

"You're joking right," She stared at him flatly with raised eyebrows.

"Uh,no. Why?"

 "You mean, you didn't know your boy could sing," She then made a dramatic show of clasping her hands over her heart before moving back to join the crowd. "I'm gonna marry that man."

  Thor and Steve both exchanged wide eyed knowing glances before standing up on the booth chairs so they could see over the crowd. They knew there was only one person Sheilla swooned over on a regular basis and sure enough, there he was, sitting on top of a table in the corner, strumming on a dark green guitar and crooning to the throng of new fans.

"Huh," Steve exclaimed with a grin. "Would you look at that. Was he a singer on Asgard?"

  Thor returned his grin readily and they both sank back into their seats. "My brother always had a gifted voice. He is not called silver tongue for nothing." He replied fondly. "However, it has been so long since he used it for music, that I had feared he had forgotten how."

  They where both silent for awhile as they listened to Luke's melodious voice carrying out the verses of a rather modern song. His guitar keeping tune and time perfectly.

  "Can you believe this guy," Darcy exclaimed, sliding in next to Steve. "He's been holding out on me. And to think I have him waiting tables."

"Where'd he learn this song," Steve asked, recognizing the tune.

  "He may not watch a whole lot of tv," Darcy explained cheerfully. "But he sure does listen to the radio ... a lot. I guess now I know why."

  The song had finished and the crowd cheered, whistling and clapping and begging for more. As soon as it quieted a bit all their arms seemed to raise at once. Just as suddenly they all fell but one and that person yelled out a song title. They could hear Luke's chuckle as he humbly stated he wasn't sure if he knew that one, but as his fingers went to work on the brass strings, it was obvious he knew it enough. The crowd clapped wildly.

 

**OoooOoo**

 

  After what seemed like hours, Luke finally stopped playing and made his way through the crowd to the booth where his friends now waited. A large toothy grin painting his face as random strangers patted him on the shoulder as they exited the diner. With a sigh he set down his guitar next to the bench and slid in next to Thor. Thor didn't hesitate throwing an arm over his shoulder and awarding him a squeeze.

"That was amazing," Steve applauded. "I didn't know you could play...or sing."

"Neither did I," Luke admitted , then as he caught Steve staring at him added with a wink "Instincts."

"Your instincts told you to buy a guitar," Steve scoffed still beaming at the prospect.

"I suppose they did."

"I have missed you today, brother," Thor beamed openly before he could catch himself.

"Have you," Luke returned smoothly.

  "Thor," Steve quickly chided, trying to cover up the mistake "I told you, you can't go around calling everyone your brother. They'll think it's weird."

  "I do not think it weird at all," Luke stated, earning him another grin from the larger blond beside him. "Thor is welcome to call me brother if it suits him. As you say, he is not from around here."

  This earned him another friendly squeeze from Thor who kept his arm over the more slender man's shoulders, much to Luke's delight.

 "Hey, way to go there Luke Sinatra," Darcy complimented, counting a rather large wad of dollar bills in her hands as she slid in next to Steve. She thoughtfully divided the pile in half and slid it in front of Luke.

 "That is not necessary," Luke corrected, sliding it back. "And while I can not remember my actual last name, I am highly doubtful it is Sinatra."

 "Suit yourself," Darcy returned the money to her pile quickly. Then spotting Thor's position eyed him suddenly curious. "So what, are you two dating now?"

"I suppose not," Luke replied with a soft sigh. "Otherwise that would make the 'brother' label horribly awkward."

"Well, obviously you'd be adopted," Darcy added.

"You don't say," Luke's voice dripped in sarcasm. "And what prey tell would give it away."

  They all chuckled openly at the jibe. Luke and Thor could not have been any more opposite. Steve caught Thor's glance and just shrugged. He then chuckled twice as hard at the irony of Darcy and Luke's quip.

 "Well you should," Darcy grinned slyly at the two, noting they where almost of equal height. "Date, you know. You'd make a cute couple."

  Luke just raised his eyebrows in an 'are you serious' stare, Thor just beamed proudly at the cute comment and Steve almost choked on the sip of Coke he'd been taking.

"DARCY!" Rogers scolded.

"What," She quipped back. "Just because you don't do it, doesn't mean you can't see it."

  Luke bowed his head as his cheeks flushed under Darcy's badgering, suddenly finding interest in returning his guitar to it's case.

  Thor turned to watch him suddenly thoughtful. Dating was an option he hadn't previously considered. Back on Asgard, they didn't have the same stigmas that were present here on Earth about sleeping with the opposite sex. And Thor had enjoyed many a lust filled night between the sheets with members of both sexes. He knew his brother had as well. Being princes did have it's perks.

  Dating would also allow him to share more time and physical contact with his brother. Another thing he didn't realize he missed so much until it was no longer available to him. Oh how he did love the porcelain cool smoothness of his brother's pale skin. And the way he scrunched his nose when Thor hugged him tightly, as though he didn't enjoy it even though Thor knew that he did.

  Thor had to pause, so much he had missed and didn't realize it until it was taken away. So much he craved. His heart ached whenever they where apart and sang when they where together. Even his stomach warmed at the slightest touch. Even if it were just sitting with their forearms accidentally touching, it was nearly electrical.

  But dating also meant other physical contact. Thor thought deeply if he could really bring himself to go that far with his own brother. To cross such a threshold of intimacy that once crossed, could not be taken back. And if he could even bring himself to engage in such acts with one he knew so well.

  Then another thought. Despite Luke not knowing the truth, would it be it taking advantage of his brother's situation? Using him for his own purposes, completely unbeknownst by the other. A means to get back into his brother's life. And if Loki ever regained his memory, would he forgive him for such transgressions. They where raised as brothers , but it was not as though they where actually related. Loki was adopted.

  A sudden new thought took over Thor's simple mind. What if after regaining his memory, Loki wanted to continue the new contact? His heart seamed to leap at that prospect as his eyes traced the sinewy muscles showing through the lean man's thin shirt, of course his brother would wish to continue. They fit together so comfortably and knew each other so well, perhaps it was meant to be this way. Was this truly what the Allfather had in mind when he stole the Jotun baby so long ago? Of course! What better way to join their two races!

Thor's wide grin returned at the thought just as Luke straightened up to turn to look at him.

"What," Luke asked a bit disconcerted from the grin, he turned to Steve who just shrugged unknowingly.

"You just got scoped, dude," Darcy chuckled teasingly.

"I beg your pardon," Luke looked affronted at the idea.

"I assure you," Thor corrected holding his hands up in innocence. "I am unaware as to what she is implying."

"Whatever dude," Darcy continued. "You totally checked him out."

"I...wha.." Thor stammered, now blushing himself.

  Luke's silver chuckle quickly broke the ice though and before long they where all joking and chuckling over nothing what so ever. And so what if Thor used the ease in tension to once again loop an arm over Luke's shoulder. The booth was small and there was little arm room otherwise.

 

**OOooOOoo**

**OK I thought about creating a song list to go along with this chapter,so you could better visualize Luke singing by listening to some music. But everyone has their own idea on what he should sound like, so I didn't want to ruin it. For me it was Jason Mraz. So if you dig that, then pour yourself a cup of coffee, dim the lights and pull up some Jason Mraz on itunes or You Tube and enjoy. It'll almost be like you're at the Kozy Kitchen ;-)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

 

**OooooOo**

 

**The next day:**

 

  Luke walked back into the diner from the coffee shop with his freshly procured Frappachino in hand and knowing he was going to get scolded by Darcy with her usual "You'll never sleep after drinking that so late" lecture. That was precisely the point. And while it didn't work indefinitely, it did delay the inevitable for awhile anyway.

  The diner was long since closed so he was quite surprised to see three large men standing by the counter. They whirled as he entered and he caught sight of the gun in the middle guys hand, aimed directly at...

 "Luke," Darcy wailed from the floor where she sat under the aim of the gun. Her head was bleeding and the red stream had traced a path down her face and dripped off her chin.

  Luke's mind seemed to click into another mode instantly as he carefully schooled his features to remain emotionless as he dropped his Frappachino and raised his hands in surrender. The guy with the gun motioned for him to move next to Darcy and he did so instantly, stepping on the mop head that leaned against the wall there and reaching down to catch the handle before it could fall. Keeping his hands on the wooden handle, he studied the men carefully as they banged on the cash register to try to get it to open it's drawer.

  Luke's mind was calm and blank of any real thought as he relaxed and allowed his instincts to take over. His hands deftly turning the mop handle in it's base as he watched the men who where preoccupied with the malfunctioning register. Once it was twisted free of it's base, he turned to catch Darcy's distraught face as she looked up at him pleadingly from the floor.

"Infernal contraption," He stated passing her a quick grin. "We really should get that replaced."

  The sound of his voice caught the thieves attention, but by the time they turned, he was already swinging the broom handle towards them.

 

**OooooOoo**

 

  Luke rushed into the mens bathroom, eye's wide in panic as realization of what just transpired sank into his brain. He turned on the faucet and began desperately scrubbing at the blood now covering his hands. Panting he glanced up and froze as he caught sight of the himself in the mirror. He studied the too pale skin and crazed green orbs,holding his breath as he searched for some sign of humanity there. He saw only the monster of his dreams staring back. The monster he had allowed out.

  With a wail he struck out at the mirror, shattering the reflection beneath his fist. He then stumbled backwards until his back met the cool concrete wall and slid to the floor, knees bent, head in his hands and let the flood of emotion overtake him in great sobs.

 

**OOooOooo**

 

  Steve rushed in, hair still dripping from the steady rain falling outside. His feet crunching on the broken glass from a dozen shattered dishes as he rushed over to where the paramedics where seeing to Darcy's head. The police hadn't even handcuffed the three men yet, but it was obvious from where they each lay in bloodied crumpled heaps on the floor, that they weren't going anywhere soon.

"I came as soon as I heard," he stated looking around at the destruction around him. "What happened?"

  "It's like I was telling the police," Darcy repeated, now quite a bit more calm. "These guys tried to rob the joint, but _The Avengers,"_ and she stressed the word with a quick nod towards the men's bathroom. "Showed up and gave them what-for."

"Right," Steve nodded glancing around to make sure no one was watching him before dashing off to the bathroom.

  Upon entering, he was glad he had made Thor promise not to follow. The sight before him made his heart sink. Luke sat in the floor, knees up to his chest, blood drenched hands tightly gripping the dark curls by his forehead. He didn't even look up as Steve burst in, just sat silently with his eyes closed. Rogers knew in an instant what had gone down that night.

  The sink behind him was still pouring loudly so Steve paused to shut it off, briefly taking in the sight of the shattered mirror, before moving to Luke's side.

"C'mon pal," he urged, wrapping an arm around the lean man's waist and helping him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here."

  To his surprise, Luke dropped his arms and quietly allowed himself to be led out the back and into the first cab he could hail. The taller man's eyes looked lost and distant however, and he didn't speak a word the entire way back to the apartment. Steve just stealing nervous glances at him the entire way. Fortunately, this was New York and the cabbies here where used to having clients in worse condition, so they weren't questioned about his appearance, despite the blood from his hands now also streaking his face.

  Steve managed to get him up the stairs an in the door, only to find Thor pacing furiously. The tv on showing the breaking news report of a diner break in apparently thwarted by the mighty Avengers. Upon seeing Luke's condition, though, he instantly stopped pacing and rushed over to take his brother from Steve and help him to the couch. Luke still remaining silent the whole time and never once looking at either of them.

"Luke," Thor asked, voice ebbing with worry. "What has happened?"

  Upon getting no answer he turned vehemently upon Rogers. "This is why you go sneaking out of here today. You should have allowed me to come along! I will have my vengeance upon these men who dare lay a hand upon my friends."

  "Trust me," Steve replied, slicking a nervous hand through his own hair "Vengeance has already been dealt." He then gestured to Luke who still just gazed emptily at the floor, the now dried blood staining his features and clothes.

 "C'mon big guy," Steve continued, moving over to once again get Luke to his feet and ushering him towards the bathroom. "You'll feel much better after a shower."

 

**OooooOOo**

 

  Luke emerged an hour later, hair still dripping wet, wearing a loose set of track pants that Steve was amazed had fit him and a button down short sleeve shirt...currently unbuttoned as if the taller man simply couldn't be bothered.

  With a sigh he sat down at the tiny kitchen table and was instantly awarded a steaming cup of tea. Thor slipped quietly into the seat next to him and had an arm around his shoulder in comfort as Steve also took a seat across from him.

 "Look,you can't beat yourself up over this," Steve began trying to explain away the stress he saw in the other man's face. "You had no choice."

 "Is this tea just for me or are you two going to have some as well," Luke asked, his features suddenly changing to one of almost boredom as he looked up and caught Steve's startled expression.

"Luke...I.." Steve stammered unsure how to address the abrupt change in subject.

"Because I'm not really fond of tea," Luke continued wearily.

  Thor's thunderous chuckle shook the lean man as he hugged him tighter. "There now, you see Steve. I told you there would be nothing to worry about."

 "Luke, don't," Steve leaned across the table to grasp Luke's hands, but they where pulled away as he got to his feet and walked towards the living room.

 "Steve, I am surprised," Luke stated grasping the tv remote as he plopped down on the couch and began flipping through channels. "I was under the impression you did not like televisions."

  Thor followed him to the couch and sat heavily down next to him, his massive arm assuming it's now usual spot across Luke's shoulders. And darn if the leaner man didn't just scoot closer to the blond God. Steve just stared wordlessly before joining them on a side chair. It was obvious Luke didn't want to talk about it. Even though it pained Rogers to think of him bottling up all that emotion, he knew he would not be able to drag it out of him tonight.

"I was informed the same thing about you,"Steve replied with a small smile.

"Sometimes," Luke explained indifferently "A little chaos is good."

  They finally settled on a channel showing a movie that was later announced during one of the many commercial breaks as Clash Of The Titans. Even Steve had to chuckle at the irony of the two cuddled up on the couch watching a movie about Gods.

  He awoke in the chair several hours later to find a Lord of the Rings marathon currently running. By the looks of it, they where just about to Mordor. Steve had actually enjoyed these movies that Darcy had insisted he watch.

  Looking over he caught sight of Thor laying against one of the couch arms, head tilted back and eyes closed as soft snores escaped from his agape mouth. Laying on his chest, one arm draped lazily across the larger Asgardian's stomach and sleeping soundly without any outward sign that he had a care in the world, was Luke. Steve chuckled to himself. They must've passed out. He couldn't blame them, it had been a stressful evening to say the least.

  Rising he grabbed the remote from off the floor and moved to wake the two, only to pause with his hand hovering over Luke's shoulder. Luke looked so peaceful. He wondered when the last time was he had gotten a decent night's sleep.

'Heck with it,' he thought finally turning off the tv and heading towards his room. 'Let them figure it out in the morning.'

 

**OOoooOooo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who is reading,following and especially reviewing. **This is just one part of what will likely be a Three part series.** I wrote this story a little while back, but it is a fan favorite on another site and as much as I would like to edit the crap out of it, I am leaving it mostly in it's original form.  I am transferring it over to share here and hope to soon have time to transfer the second part. The third as of writing this note, has yet to be written, but does have an outline and an idea of where it will go. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has been kind enough to leave reviews. Thank You! And now without further adieu, let's get on with the story,shall we!**

 

**Chapter 8  
**

**OoooOoo**

 

  Luke awoke to the early morning light peeking through the window and at first did not think twice about his current position or whereabouts. So warm and comfortable as he was resting upon the other man's chest, there was something almost familiar about it.

  Suddenly, his mind fully caught on and his eyes shot wide as he jerked himself upright off of the larger man. Holding his breath, he looked down on Thor hoping he wouldn't stir at the sudden jolt. Finally deciding a moment later that the beefy blond was dead to the world, he carefully extracted himself from the couch and made his way back to Steve's kitchen. He could smell the coffee before entering and he instantly zombied his way towards the pot, taking a mug from the small wooden cup holder beside it and slowly pouring himself hefty cup.

  He was just lifting it's steaming contents to his lips when he suddenly wondered as to why the coffee was already brewed to begin with. Turning slowly, his eyes met the steady gaze of the red head sitting at the table.

"Sleep well," She asked sipping her own mug quietly.

Luke allowed his tension to ease as he shook his head slightly at the surprise, before seating himself across from her.

 "Yes," he replied taking a thoughtful sip as he seemed to ponder the weight of that question. A slow smile spreading across his lips as he remembered the comfort of his sleeping arrangement. "It would appear I did."

"Good," She replied. "You earned it."

Luke eyed her suddenly serious. "I'm sorry. I do not remember catching your name."

"Natasha," She replied simply, taking another sip.

"Natasha," Luke repeated still not breaking her gaze. "Am I to assume that you also work with Mr Rogers."

"More or less."

  Luke chuckled easily at her answer, knowing that was probably all the information he was going to get out of the dainty woman. What an odd job Steve must have to bring so many different people together. They once again fell silent as he sipped his coffee and his mind wandered back to the previous days events.

"You're a hero, you know," Natasha stated matter of factly. Almost as if she'd been reading his train of thought.

"I would have to disagree," Luke returned with a look of distaste.

 "Darcy wouldn't," She responded frankly. "Those men had held up five other diners across the city. In each case, the employees unfortunate enough to be working at the time, didn't walk out alive."

Luke dropped his gaze to the table and swallowed at the implication.

"Yes, well," He began finally, his mood darkening as his mind played back his actions. "Lucky us."

Natasha just hummed noncommittally at his response.

 "Speaking of which," He announced, no longer wishing to discuss the current subject at hand. "I should be getting back. Saturday mornings are always busy. Do tell the boys I appreciate the hospitality."

  The red head just nodded over her cup as she watched the taller man go. She could see the war going on in his head. Right vs wrong. Angel vs demon. She had played similar scenarios herself many times. As she watched him retrieve his wallet from the coffee table, seeming to avoid looking at the sleeping Asgardian as he did, she wondered briefly which argument would finally win out this time. Or would destiny always seem to repeat itself? Finally his lithe form slipped out the door and she returned to sipping her coffee knowing Steve would be up soon. Which was good. She did not want to face Thor's impending sadness of waking up empty handed on her own.

 

**OoooOOoo**

 

  Luke slipped easily up to his apartment and quickly changed into his more normal attire of black slacks and a mute green tee shirt before returning downstairs.

 "LUKE," Darcy's voice pierced the air only moments after he emerged into the diner. And only briefly before her body collided with him, gripping him in a fierce hug.

 "Darcy," He returned dryly. "We have progressed to hugging now? I do not believe I like where this relationship is headed. What ever will Shiella say?"

Darcy let go and awarded the smirking man a slap on the arm which he held melodramatically.

"Now that's more like it," He chuckled.

 He noted absently that Darcy had already cleaned up the previous night's events and he instantly moved off to start setting up the tables for the day's crowds. 

"You're a hero you know," Darcy called back to him as she returned to the kitchen.

"I've been called worse," He replied jokingly.

  Darcy just chuckled openly, she could see the tall man wasn't comfortable with the title. Little did he know his entire day was to be filled with similar adoration. It seemed nearly everyone who came into the diner that day called him the same title. Despite Darcy's tale to the police, the regulars knew the _real_ story, let's face it,Darcy loved gossip, and word quickly spread. He found himself under constant pats on the back, handshakes, a few unwarranted hugs and one elderly lady even tousled his hair as he leaned over the table to retrieve her glass.

  For once he was thankful Steve and Thor didn't show up that day. He certainly couldn't take the extra attention from ones so close. Natasha must have warned them to give him some space today. She seemed like one who could read people like a book. Which today, actually worked in his favor.

 

**OOooOOoo**

 

  By late evening the crowds dwindled off and Luke sighed openly at the final quiet descending on the place as he wiped down glasses behind the counter. The door chimed and Luke looked up to see a large black man entering wearing an eye patch. The man looked around briefly before spotting Luke and heading straight to the counter to seat himself at the bar.

  Luke eyed him suspiciously as his stomach turned in curious trepidation, but he quickly schooled his features into what he hoped was a welcoming grin as he set down the glass he was working on and greeted the man.

"And what can I get the gentlemen this fine evening," He asked smoothly, holding the other mans stare.

"Coffee. Black." The man replied instantly.

""Coming right up," Luke turned to fetch the carafe and a mug.

 "Heard you had one heck of a night," The man continued behind him. Luke sighed wearily at the subject being brought up for the billionth time that day.

  He returned sliding the coffee cup in front of the patron before replying. "I am not sure 'Heck' would be the appropriate term. But I suppose."

 "Some folks are calling you a hero," The black man continued, sipping his coffee as he seemed to study the leaner man for his reaction.

 "Yes, well" Luke turned, his easy grin sliding across his features under the scrutiny. "It seems _some folks_ are just a bit too enamored with the idea of good vs evil."

 "Are they?" He inquired plainly and Luke's grin faltered for a second as he eyed the other man, suddenly feeling as though he was being tested.

"This is New York, sir," Luke returned dryly. "And for a city that supposedly never sleeps, it appears to be full of dreamers."

The black man chuckled openly at the remark and Luke's easy smile returned.

 "Nothing wrong with dreaming, Luke," The man agreed still chuckling as he got to his feet, placing a five dollar bill on the table and heading towards the door. "This city was built on dreams."

Luke was about to inform the man that that depended on the dreams, but paused, eying the man in sudden startled shock when he paused at the door and turned back towards him.

"I did not tell you my name." Luke stated suspiciously.

  The black man just passed him a quick smile before heading out into the night. Luke watched him go with some uneasiness. That was strange to say the least.

**OOooOOo**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**OoooOOo**

 

  The next day returned to business as usual in the Kozy Kitchen. Only a few patrons stopped in to give their embarrassing adoration to the tall lanky waiter. However,Shiella made a special visit to hand deliver a Frappachino to him at lunch and before leaving, pulled him down by the shirt collar to deliver a chaste kiss to his surprised lips. Blushing immediately afterwards at her own boldness before dashing off back to the coffee shop.

Luke just watched her go wordlessly, mouth agape. Darcy patted him on the arm with a chuckle.

 "Somebody's really going to have to explain it to that girl someday," She stated, looking towards the door where the bouncy blond had just disappeared moments before.

"Explain what?" Luke still quite dumbfounded by the whole event,turned questioningly on the stout woman at his side.

"That you don't dig chicks," She returned simply.

 "That I don't," He stammered, not following her slang, he shook his head and returned to work. "You really should come with your own translator, Darcy."

"Oh don't deny it," She jibed back. "I've seen the way you ogle a certain tall blond, um, Australian."

Luke just blinked, suddenly unable to come up with a suitable come back.

 "Though I never thought he swung that way," She continued thoughtfully, more to herself than anyone else. "I guess Jane ruined him. Lucky you."

  He just glared through the prep window at her smug grin. Inside however his heart leaped. If somebody else had noticed Thor's attraction to him, then it must be true.

 

**OOOooOOoo**

 

  He floated through the rest of the day in a sodden like daze and was nothing but smiles when his friends finally turned up that evening just as he was shutting down by himself, Darcy having left already to get the wound on her head double checked. Albeit small, the doctors wanted to be sure the thief's damage didn't break more than the surface skin. 

  "Luke," Thor roared, entering ahead of Steve and charging directly over to Luke to scoop him into a massive hug. "I have missed you greatly."

"I can tell," Luke grunted, wriggling until the other man finally caught the hint and relented enough to allow him to breathe.

 "Steve kept me busy at the Tower of Stark yesterday with...uh...work." Thor continued keeping one arm wrapped firmly around the leaner man, as if unwilling to release him now that they had been reunited. Luke certainly didn't complain.

 "Did he now," Luke grinned at Rogers and passed him a quick wink. "Well, I'm sure your _work_ was greatly appreciated." Before adding slyly " What is it you do again?"

  Thor opened his mouth, but Steve quickly cut him off. "C'mon now Luke. We haven't seen you for two days. You really want to talk about work now?"

Steve gestured to their usual booth and Luke found himself being ushered off to it under Thor's massive embrace.

"I suppose not," Luke sighed happily, the warmth of the other man's touch seeming to fill him from the inside out.

  They sat and conversed easily for a few hours. Luke telling of the last two day's events. Being sure to eye Thor closely for his reaction as he told of Shiella's surprise kiss. Thor merely chuckled, grinning widely and hugging him closer. If Luke could read his thoughts he would have sworn they said ' _Silly woman, this is my human. Go get your own'_   Causing Luke to chuckle as well.

  After hours of small talk, Luke went to fetch his guitar and now sat on a tall stool next to the table absently picking at the strings.

 "So, Luke," Steve began after the conversation had begun to dwindle. "Have you thought about what you're going to do once Darcy closes the diner?"

 "Not really," Luke returned not bothering to look up. "I suppose I shall find employment elsewhere. Perhaps I could work down at the coffee shop."

"With Shiella," Steve nearly choked.

"Why ever not," He grinned at them slyly as his finger plucked out a jaunty little tune.

Steve just stuttered and stammered until they where all laughing at the obvious implied joke.

"Luke," Thor announced grinning up at the lean man with something akin to adoration. "Play us a song."

"Any requests," Luke asked, pleased to be the center of Thor's attention and happy to oblige .

"Play us something fun," Steve requested.

  Luke just chuckled as his fingers automatically went to work on the strings. Pretty soon his smooth voice followed the tune and as the words of the jestfull song filled their ears, they were all shortly chuckling and laughing so hard that even Luke had difficulty finishing.

After a few more songs, Steve glanced up at the clock, noting the lateness of the hour.

"We really should do this more often," Steve stated as they rose to say their farewells.

Luke remained sitting on the stool, despite Thor nearly toppling him over as he embraced him tightly.

"Yes," Thor announced grinning widely, drawing a similar one out of the lanky man. "More of this."

"Oh, hey," Steve paused suddenly thoughtful. "Do you have plans for where you're going to stay once the diner closes."

"I haven't particularly given that much thought either," Luke returned honestly. "I suppose my I shall land on my feet somewhere. I always seem to."

"Well," Steve continued, swiping a hand through his crisp blond hair. "We do have an extra room and.."

Thor suddenly looked up and grinned widely at Luke.

 "Steve," Luke chided. "Asking me to move in already? You have yet to even ask me out on a date. Do you not feel as though this is moving too fast?"

  Steve's eyes went wide for a moment before catching Luke's toothy grin and erupting into laughter himself. "Well, it's there if you need it."

 "Thank you Steve," Luke stated simply before turning back to pluck at his guitar. "Now get this big oaf home before he turns into a pumpkin."

"I am not aware of such witchcraft," Thor returned far too serious.

 "C'mon Thor," Steve took the larger man by the arm and ushered him out. "We'll see you tomorrow Luke. And think about my offer. I'm serious."

"I know," Luke replied. "Very."

  After they left he allowed a deep sigh to escape from his lips. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the idea of living where he could have unlimited contact with Thor, but he also felt some trepidation. The ever growing concern that the monster from his nightmares would awaken in his place in the real world. Some days it seemed like a constant battle to keep the demon locked away, worrying that his instincts he trusted, would lead him astray.

  On those days he felt as though Luke was a costume he put on in the morning and tossed aside at night. Almost as though he where a character in one of Darcy's movies. He was merely an actor playing a roll in a show where he did not know the plot. Chuckling, he thought that was probably a good description of his life as he knew it.

Grasping his guitar, he finally rose to lock the door and shut off the light.

"End scene," He said out loud to no one. A small smile tugging at his lips as he made his way back up to his apartment.

**OOOoooOO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**OOoooOOooo**

 

  As soon as Darcy heard that Steve had offered up a room in his apartment, she ordered Luke to take full advantage of his hospitality. Actually, the more precise statement was 'pack your shit and get out.'. She had such a way with words.

"Is that really all your things," Steve stood at the waiting cab as Luke plopped a single suitcase and his guitar into the trunk.

"This is all I require," Luke responded matter-of-factly.

Steve just shrugged as he followed him into the back of the cab and they where off.

"If I may inquire," Luke began, looking down at his lap almost in embarrassment.

 "Thor's back at the apartment waiting for us," Steve informed, not needing Luke to finish his sentence. Everyone could clearly see the attraction the two held for each other. It was definitely more than brotherly love and Steve had to remind himself constantly that _A:_ It was not 1940 anymore and _B:_ Luke was adopted. "I told him I was bringing home a surprise."

"Steve Rogers," Luke chided, now eying him with eyebrows furrowed disdainfully. "I am not a gift."

"To him you are," Steve returned simply.

  Luke's furrow melted to one of surprise at the other man's knowledge and his cheeks flushed slightly before he quickly turned to look out the window.

Outside Steve's apartment, Luke placed a staying hand on his arm.

 "Wait," He spoke quietly as he set down his suitcase and unshouldered his guitar case. "Perhaps you should hold my belongings."

"Good call," Steve chuckled as he deftly grabbed Luke's few items and opened the door, gesturing for Luke to enter first.

"And perhaps the phone number of a valued chiropractor."

  The body that hit Luke was built like a freight train and the only thing that kept him on his feet was the massive arms now wrapped firmly around him.

 "Thor," Luke wheezed, not even able to return the embrace as the larger man had his arms pinned. "We have had this discussion before. Air is important."

Thor just chuckled as he relinquished his hug only to grip Luke firmly by the arms and hold him at arms length.

 "Brother," Thor began cheerfully before clearing his throat. "I apologize, Luke...friend...it is going to be so good having you here."

Luke eyed him a bit suspiciously. "Thor, you may call me brother if you wish."

 "Nay," Thor disagreed, finally releasing his forearms only to wrap a single trunk like arm around the slender man's shoulder and, snatching his suitcase from Steve with his free hand, began ushering Luke off to his new room. "Steve Rogers has informed me about how others may view such a statement. So I will call you friend." Then leaning in conspiratorially he added "It is not easy, but I have been practicing."

"I can tell," Luke replied with a chuckle.

  Thor showed him easily to his room, then continued hanging about regaling him with tales of all the fun they would now have as Luke put away his few items. Before then following him back into the kitchen where Steve was making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"So Luke," Steve greeted, only turning around briefly. "Do you have to work today?"

 "No," Luke replied sliding into a chair next to Thor at the small breakfast bar. "I believe my orders where 'Take the God dammed weekend off and get a life...dude.'" Luke paused before adding with a half grin. "Not my words I assure you."

Steve and Thor both chuckled at the known stout woman's language.

 "Great," Thor beamed clapping the leaner man on the back hard enough to push him forward into the bar. "Then you will be joining us down at the arena this morning."

"The arena," Luke questioned raising one eyebrow to Steve to clarify.

"The gym," Steve supplied. "And Thor, I don't think Luke would enjoy spending his morning off wrestling with us."

 "Nonsense," Thor's exuberance was not to be squashed "Inside this lean form hides the heart of a warrior." As if in emphasis, he patted Luke gruffly on the chest.

 "I highly doubt that," Luke corrected with a grin. "But it appears that I currently have no other plans. So I will accompany you to this arena. But I doubt I shall be doing any of this _wrestling_ you speak of."

"Oh, you will so enjoy this," Thor gloated enthusiastically.

 "I doubt it," Luke replied slyly. But either Thor didn't hear, or didn't care as he went on to regale Luke about all the 'fun' things they did or have done at the gym in the past.

 

**OOooOooo**

 

  Luke wondered around the gym area eying all the machinery curiously as Steve worked out on punching bags and Thor lifted weights...then weight machines. They appeared to be the only ones there that morning, but Luke had never been in a gym before, so he did not find that odd. Before long, Thor bored of lifting things and, spotting Luke, dragged him off towards a large matted area in the center of the gym.

"Come Luke," Thor announced loudly "Let us Spar."

 "Oh no," Luke disagreed just as loudly, but was unable to break the larger man's grip on his arm as he was drug out onto the mats. "I do have to still be alive in order to return to work on Monday."

 "Nonsense," Thor chuckled finally releasing his grip when they where in the center. "You're just being modest. Let us see those moves of yours."

Luke turned instantly to retreat off the mats. "The only moves you will see, are the ones that will get me out of here."

  Thor roared and leapt at the lean form, but Luke could read this move a mile away and easily sidestepped the attack. But now Thor was in front of him blocking his path of escape, and approaching him slowly crouched with arms out to either side to grab the smaller man should he try to rush past.

"Thor," Luke began backing away with his own arms held out before him in defense. "I do not think.."

  Thor cut him off by rushing forward again, Luke turned to run, but the larger man's arms wrapped around his chest pinning his arms. Luke instantly ducked forward, kicking out his hip as he did and Thor's own forward momentum carried up and over the slender man, where he landed on his back upon the mat.

"Huh, would you look at that," Luke eyed him with raised eyebrows, suddenly seeming all to pleased with himself.

Thor just chuckled as he got to his feet before announcing "Again!" and rushing forward.

  They continued like this for awhile, Thor trying to pin the agile man down and Luke easily dodging and flipping the larger man. Always using Thor's momentum and body weight to his own advantage. Even Luke was astonished at how his instincts where serving him so well. He wondered briefly where he had acquired such skills. But he let his focus shift from his opponent just a moment too long and suddenly found himself knocked roughly against one of the concrete walls lining the back of the arena, with a formidable man now charging him down. Without thinking, Luke braced against the wall and kicked out with both feet, catching Thor squarely in the chest and sending him crashing to the matts.

Luke stared wide eyed for just a moment, realizing what he'd just done, before rushing to the fallen man's side.

"Oh my goodness," He wailed, sliding to his knees beside the him and placing a delicate hand upon his chest. "Thor, I'm so sorry. I did not mean.."

  Thor suddenly grinned wickedly as he snatched Luke by the arms and flipped him over. Now straddling the leaner man as he held him pinned to the mat.

 "Ha haaa," Thor crowed, still grinning broadly. Luke didn't even attempt to struggle under the massive form, only glared up at him with his best 'are-you-serious' face. "I have won!"

"Yes,yes," Luke returned,none too amused. "What do you want? A prize?"

 "Luke,You _are_ my prize," Thor announced, catching the leaner man completely off guard by his boldness as their lips collided.

  Luke was so startled that at first he could do nothing, then as the heat from Thor's gruff lips reached his senses, his stomach knotting at the warmth now rushing through him, he closed his eyes and leaned further into the larger man. Thor's whiskers prickling against his upper lip, he was suddenly all too aware of the heat radiating off the masculine man's body poised far too closely to his own.

  Thor found himself pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to finally cross the previously forbidden threshold . It seemed to just happen almost naturally. He was also pleasantly surprised by the softness of the other man's lips. Far more plush and velvety than any woman's and he found himself pushing deeper, wanting more. He felt Luke's tongue glide across his lips and opened easily, their tongues just sliding against each other when..

  The sound of Steve loudly clearing his throat, pulled them panting out of their reverie, but they only have eyes for each other as they lock gazes.

  Steve chuckled, patting the large Asgardian on the arm and urging him to his feet. "I think you're giving Luke the wrong idea about wrestling."

 "Nonsense," Thor beamed, extending a hand and helping Luke to his own feet. "Luke has had a wonderful introduction to the arena. We shall do this again often!"

Luke just raised one eyebrow at him to clarify.

 "Well..that as well," Thor stuttered, caught a bit off guard by his own brashness once he realized how his previous statement must have sounded. "But Luke, you have real talent in the arena. We should practice and hone those skills."

"Let us not be so hasty," Luke admonished, dusting himself off.

 "I have to admit Luke," Steve added smoothly. "Those where some pretty great moves. I think you may be wasting your talents waiting tables for a living. "

 "You are correct," Luke replied grinning slyly. "Perhaps being a professional Thor tosser would suit me better. But I hear the field is limited."

  They all chuckled openly at the jibe and spent the rest of the day exploring New York. By the time they had returned to the Apartment it was late and they all excused themselves to their separate bedrooms. Thor looking forlornly after Luke as he disappeared behind a closed door before retiring to his own quarters.

 

**OOOooOOoo**

 

  Luke awoke around three in the morning, sitting straight up in bed. His skin immediately raising in goosebumps as the cool apartment air hit his sweat soaked bare skin on his chest and back as he only slept in bottoms. He had briefly hoped that perhaps the nightmares would not follow him to this locale, seeing as how the last time he had stayed, he was finally awarded a solid night's sleep. However, that did not appear to be the case.

  Heart rate finally returning to normal he rose and headed towards the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He often functioned on less sleep then this, so in all honesty, he had slept in. He just prayed the other two where sound sleepers. Well, he knew for a fact Thor was. A fond grin played at his lips as he remembered their previous sleep over on the couch. He certainly would not mind repeating that endeavor.

  He sat at the breakfast bar idly reading through yesterday's paper to clear his mind. Steve awoke a couple hours later and instantly fetched his own cup before digging out several pans and starting the task of making breakfast. Thor, much to Luke's surprise, was not a late sleeper and rose shortly after Steve. Awarding Luke an all too loud kiss to the cheek before moving past to fetch his own coffee.

"Luke," He greeted in his normal roaring tone. "I have missed you."

"Seriously? Just overnight," Luke asked teasing the other man openly for his gushy show of affection.

"Well," Thor began rubbing his neck a bit hesitantly "I did prefer our previous arrangements."

 "Thor!," Steve chided the large man for making such a suggestion. The two had just progressed to kissing for goodness sakes.

"Well, I am staying just a couple doors down," Luke replied, grinning far too slyly. "Perhaps you should visit sometime."

"Luke!" Steve now chided the other man, suddenly feeling as though he was living with a couple ruddy teenagers.

"I shall," Thor announced, grinning over at the lean man as they both completely ignored Steve's warnings.

"Guys, please," Steve snapped as he suddenly became far too focused on the eggs currently frying in the pan before him.

"Okay, fine Steve," Luke purred smoothly. "You may join us as well."

 "No,that's not.." Steve began fidgeting uncomfortably, but the other two just erupted into open chuckles at the jibe. "Luke, what was that you said about pissing people off with your food." he aimed the spatula at the lanky man warningly.

  Luke just held up his hands in surrender as Thor slid into the seat next to him and wrapped a single massive arm about his shoulder, relishing the other man's closeness and wondering for the hundredth time that morning why they had never been this close before. It just felt so...natural.

**OOOooOOOoo**

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Chapter 11**

**OoooooOooo**

 

  They spent the day much the same as they had the previous day, out exploring the city. Luke rarely made it much past the few blocks surrounding the diner, so he was almost childlike in his curiosity and awe of the rest of the massive city. His head constantly swiveling and craning as he attempted to see the tops of the towering buildings they walked under.

  Thor only had eyes for Luke the entire time and he never let him get too far away, before reeling him back in with one massive arm around his waist. It was almost doting and Steve had to smile at the larger man's sudden fondness, if he was to be honest with himself, it wasn't quite so sudden. It was just that Loki would have never allowed such closeness and certainly would not have stood for the affection to be displayed in public as such. Now it appeared as if he was relishing the contact, flaunting it almost as he grinned like a school girl every time Thor squeezed him tighter or awarded him a peck on the cheek. Oh yeah, they had it bad.

 

**OooooOOooo**

 

  Their rounds eventually took them back by way of the Kozy Kitchen and Luke automatically glanced up through the window as they walked by. The sight inside made him suddenly pause, almost frozen in place for half a second before suddenly dashing inside.

  Thor and Steve had just followed his gaze to the large group of heavily armed men inside the diner, when Luke charged through the doors.

"Luke, NO," Steve called, but it was too late. Thor and Steve exchanged only brief glances before following after him.

 

**OOOOoooOOoo**

 

 "We don't take kindly to anyone roughing up our boys," The man who appeared to be the leader of the group growled sharply to the people before him cowering on the floor of the diner. "Now tell me, where is your _Hero_?"

 "Right behind you," Luke purred smoothly from directly behind him. He was running on pure instinct and had slipped easily into the diner unnoticed, grabbing the door bell to keep it from announcing his entrance.

  The man whirled with his gun, but Luke was standing much closer than he had anticipated and easily trapped the arm holding the weapon in one arm as his lashed out with the palm of his free hand, catching the larger man squarely in the nose. The man dropped instantly to his knees as blood poured from his nose and the force of the blow bringing tears to his eyes.

  Luke snatched the gun from his hand, but tossed it aside as if it where useless. The other men now opening fire on him as he dove behind the counter. His mind absently registering 10 men in all and everyone armed with large guns of varying sorts.

  Thor and Steve charged through the door, using Luke's distraction to their advantage as they joined in the frey. Each engaging the thug closest to them in hand to hand melee as the remaining men now tried to spread their firepower between the two new attackers and the target behind the counter.

  Luke reached into the silverware bin as the counter splintered around him under the hail of bullets and his hands automatically sought out the steak knives. Taking several and holding each blade between his long fingers, he quickly crawled to the other end of the counter. With a deep breath he rolled out onto the floor, knowing the men would be aiming higher, expecting him to pop up rather than to roll out as he did. With quicker than eye reflexes he let the blades fly, each one taking down their intended target as the blades buried themselves deeply in thighs, chests and guts.

  Three men fell under Luke's attack and he noted the diminished forces thanks to the aid of Thor and Steve. The other two however where now pinned under a rain of bullets from three remaining thugs, two of which where now standing mere feet away from Luke and raining down a wall of bullets towards his friends who where now pinned themselves behind a flipped over booth. Suddenly a bullet found it's mark, grazing one of Thor's large biceps. His Roar of pain sounding through the diner even over the rattle of the guns.

  Luke grimaced in sudden hate as he flipped easily onto his feet and lunged at the two men closest to him. Grabbing the gun of the one who had landed the shot as he delivered a high kick directly to the face of the thugs partner. The remaining gunman refused to relinquish his weapon and lashed out at the lankier man. Luke dodged the fist easily, but was caught off guard by the other's quickness as he suddenly felt a knee in his gut.

  Luke doubled over slightly as the air was forced out of him, but refused to let go of the gun himself. Recovering with a growl he surged upright and delivered a quick jab to the other man's face, surprised when he found his blow blocked easily by the thug's forearm. Then twice as surprised when he found himself once again on the receiving end of a knee to the gut.

  Luke took a step backwards as he reassessed his foe. The other man was every bit as large as Thor and apparently had decided to take Luke out the old fashioned way as he dropped his gun and approached the smaller man, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Luke took a quick breath before stepping forward again, beginning the exchange of blows that seemed to go on for eternity. The larger man moved far too quick for his size and Luke often found himself more on the receiving end than the delivering.

  After the fourth such blow found it's mark, this one to Luke's nose causing him to stumble back, he suddenly found his back against the wall with the larger man still pursuing. He allowed himself a small smile at the familiarity of the position before bracing and kicking out with both legs. Catching the attacker squarely in the chest and sending him sprawling onto his back. Luke was on him instantly, his face a mask of hatred as he straddled the massive form delivering strike after strike to the other man's face. Reducing his foes features to a bloody bruised mess.

  He was just rearing back for another such blow when his arm was suddenly caught and he whirled, free hand reared back in a fist, as he was expecting to see another thug that required being dealt with. Instead his eyes met Thor's steadfast azure gaze and his rage melted into realization of what had just transpired. He stumbled clumsily to his feet as he turned back to the unconscious man below him and his chest hitched in the horror now reflected in his horror of seeing his dreams played out in broad daylight and being unable to act upon them or wake from them. He wished he couldn't believe he had done such things and once again felt the distinct separation of being two people at once. .

  Snatching his arm free he stepped back from his friends, suddenly unable to take their eyes upon him. As he gazed down at his shaking bloodied hands, thunder vibrated the sky as the clouds opened a gray torrent upon the city.

"Luke don't," Thor called reaching for him, but the clearly distraught man just stepped away from his grasp.

"What have I done," Luke croaked, pain filled eyes slowly raising to meet Thor's. "What kind of man does these things?"

 "Luke..I," Thor was unable how to answer the others pleas, only wanting to embrace him and tell him that it was all alright. But every time he took a step forward, his desired took a flinching step back.

"WHAT AM I," Luke wailed, the words straining his voice reflecting the tears now clinging in his eyes..

  Thor just stared empathetically, this scene felt far too familiar and he did not want it to play out the same way with him losing his brother...his love. Once again he reached out to console him, only to find his hand batted away angrily as Luke whirled with a roar and dashed up the back steps of the restaurant.

  He watched him go, feeling completely at a loss. Absently he registered the sound of a steel door clanging open loudly somewhere above him as he stared at the floor. How could he explain this to the other man without breaking his father's rules? Would he even believe him if he did? And the worst question of all, would he still feel the same towards Thor if he did? It was only the urgent grip of a small hand on his arm that brought him out of his thoughts.

 "The roof Thor," Darcy's frantic voice seemed to be coming from far away and it took a moment for Thor to register her words. "He went to the roof!"

  Thor's wide eyes suddenly met Steve's and he dashed off towards the steps without another word. He would not let history repeat itself again. He would not allow his brother, his love, to once again let go. He would hold him tight, make him understand that he was loved...that he was needed.

 

**OOOooOO**

 

  Thor burst through the door, the rain immediately pelting his face as he gazed across the roof. Across from him, a mere 15 feet away, sat the leaner man he so desperately sought. Sitting on the water slicked ledge, legs dangling precariously over the edge, Thor's heart fell at the sight. His brother had let go to drop into the abyss once, would history be doomed to repeat itself? Only this time, no abyss awaited at the bottom, just the guarantee of ones demise.

 "Loki," He whispered before he could catch himself. He froze,staring in terror at the other man's back. Unsure if he where to step forward, if the other man would push off that ledge to plunge to his doom on the pavement so many feet below. "Luke," he finally yelled louder, above the storm, willing his feet into taking one hesitant step forward, arm reaching out as if he could grab him even from this distance. "What are you doing?"

"What did you call me," Luke asked almost too quietly, his bowed head never turning from his gaze upon the streets below.

"Luke," Thor repeated, eyes desperately searching his racing thoughts for a way to dispel the situation.

"No, the other name," Luke explained far too calmly. "I feel as though I knew it once. But now it alludes me."

 "Perhaps from your dreams," Thor implied hopefully, taking yet another step forward and each time cringing as he expected the other to make that final leap.

 "But I am always dreaming," And now Luke raised his head to peer up at the cloud heavy sky, the water gleaming off his porcelain features as it coursed down his face. "Even when I am awake I am haunted still. I feel as though there are two of me, though I fail to remember now which one I am supposed to be."

 "Luke, stop this nonsense," Thor pleaded desperately, taking another cautious step forward. He was almost within grasp. "Whatever you are thinking, whoever you think you are..." He paused as Luke once again bowed his head to look far too calmly upon the void beneath his feet. "Do not do this." He begged, inching forward slightly, arm still held out in desperation.

 "Then make it stop," Luke whispered, eyes shutting tightly as the tears now joined the steady rain streaming down his face. "Drown out my dreams. Keep me from remembering, whatever it is that wants me to remember it."

  Thor used the distraction to quickly close the distance between them, finally reaching the rain soaked form and quickly wrapped his massive arms around him. Hugging him tight against his chest as he pulled him backwards off the ledge and onto the safety of the roof. "I will," He whispered the promise.

  Luke opened his eyes and gazed up at him, one pale delicate hand reaching up to brush his cheek. Wordlessly they closed the distance between them until their lips met in a soft kiss. At first hesitantly, then as the comfort and warmth flooded them, they both pressed forth more firmly. Thor's hand slid up to entangle in the other man's dark springy locks as he grasped him tightly. Hungry mouths biting and tasting as delicate tongues entwined. It was as if their very lives depended on this contact.

  Finally separating they continued searching each others eyes. Both finding the confirmation of shared affection there and both unwilling to relinquish it just yet.

 "Luke," Thor whispered, his voice always as quiet as a lions roar, as he gently brushed a tear from the pale man's face. "Do not be sad."

"I am always sad when it rains," He replied chuckling through his tears.

"No," Thor sighed, pulling the other against his chest in a heartful embrace. "It is raining because you are sad."

  Luke just smiled at the larger man's silliness and sighed to himself at the emotions draining out of him. He felt as though he could spend a lifetime in those arms, listening to the steady rhythm beating beneath his ear in the all too warm chest. Slowly the rain subsided into a steady drizzle and he chuckled openly at the irony of it.

  Thor just continued kneeling with his love pressed against him. He knew he could never explain how the rain had been a final gift from him before his brother was exiled from Asgard. He had placed the spell, one of the scant few he knew, in the hopes that it would help wash away the hate in his heart. His final desperate token of his love to his brother that then seemed so far away. His brother, now wrapped firmly in his arms, never again to be let go. He would live this dream world with him for as long as time allowed. And hopefully even afterwards.

**OOOooOooo**

**Well,I think that's going to have to be a wrap for now. I've much to do and little time to spare. Keep an eye out for Part 2 of this series to be posted in the future. And yeah,I totally quoted The Last Unicorn and MIB. How often do you get a chance to do that? Hope you enjoyed. And thanks to all who supplied feedback and urged me to continue...and in case I don't see you again, good afternoon,good evening and goodnight. ;)**  
  
Part 2 of this series is now here: [The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind ( The Next Chapter)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4377758)  
  
Part 3 of this series is here: [The First Snowfall of a Frostless Mind - The Final Chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11657673)  



End file.
